THROUGH THE FIRE AND FLAMES
by Stoplol3
Summary: Bella, yo lo sé todo, así que escúchame bien, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, estas en grave peligro, los fríos están a tu alrededor y algo horrible viene por ti y nos e detendrá hasta acabar contigo..cosas horribles vendrán por mí, jajá, no lo creo.E
1. prefacio

**PREFACIO  
**

Y aquí estoy, lo único que tengo que hacer es caminar hacia la hermosa puerta dorada que tengo enfrente, empujar un poco y todo cambiara.

No había pensado en lo que pasara después, el hoyo que tengo en el pecho se ira, las espinas desaparecerán junto con los recuerdos y el dolor.

Tal vez, olvidarlo será lo mejor.

Será como si nunca hubiera existido, no habrá dolor, podre realmente empezar de nuevo sin tener que ocultar nada o poner pretextos estúpidos, nadar, ir a esquiar, como cualquier chica normal, aunque este claro que no seré normal.

Aunque olvide tus ojos, tus labios, los momentos que pasamos juntos, te olvide a ti, no habrá ningún tipo de magia que me haga olvidar lo que sentí, siento y sentiré siempre por ti, te amo.

Me acerque un poco a la gran puerta, y respire, estaba lista para entrar, Cerré los ojos. Sentí un par de lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas. Entonces alguien grito.

* * *

_HOLA_

_ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN PREFACIO, YA HABIA QUITADO ESTA HISTORIA Y EN EL TIEMPO EN EL QUE ESTUVE CASTIGADA DECIDI MODIFICARLA Y HACERLA BIEN._

_Y EL PRIMER CAPITULO LO SUBIRE MAÑANA._

_ME GUSTARIA SABER SU OPINION SOBRE EL PREFACIO, Y SI LES INTERESA LA HISTORIA._

_NOS VEMOS._


	2. personal hell

**INFIERNO PERSONAL**

**

* * *

  
**

Bueno, está bien, lo admito, lo que voy a hacer es absolutamente cobarde, debería quedarme y enfrentar las cosas como se debe, pero no.

Es que tan tentador poder empezar de nuevo.

Me llamo Isabella Swan y estoy empacando mis cosas para dejar mi hermosa, calurosa y perfecta Phoenix. Para subir a un avión que me llevara al frio, deprimente y totalmente aburrido Forks, Washington.

Muchas personas en mi situación deciden enfrentar los problemas y superar los obstáculos pero, lamentablemente yo no estoy entre esas muchas personas.

La razón por la que me voy a Forks, no es por un típico berrinche de una adolescente que quiere vivir con su padre a mitad se semestre, ya quisiera yo que fuera así.

No, esto no es tan simple.

Desde que tengo memoria mi padre, Charlie, siempre ha vivido en Forks, y desde que sé, mi madre y yo en Phoenix, están separados, así que todo el año escolar y navidad lo pasaba con Reneé y los veranos con Charlie.

Cuando tenía 13 años, fui a Forks, no me quejo, me la pase bien, junto con mi mejor amigo de Forks, Jacob, nos fuimos de excursión a los bosques, como siempre.

Cuando regrese de esas vacaciones, enferme, al principio Reneé pensó que se trataba de un simple resfriado, así que me dio tés, y pastillas, pero el resfriado no seguía, sentía un calor asfixiante que s en todo mi cuerpo y el dolor de mi pecho. Aun lo siento pero ya es soportable.

Me internaron en el hospital, por cuatro años, fue un martirio, no me gustan los hospitales y cuando pareció que estaba estable, decidí marcharme del hospital.

Los doctores accedieron a dejarme ir, solo si me tomaba unas "pocas" pastillas para controlar el dolor y una visita de revisión.

Cuando cruce las puertas del hospital hacia mi nueva libertad, me sentí en completa felicidad. Felicidad que no me duro mucho.

Tuve como máximo dos semanas de tranquilidad, jamás imagine que los hijos de los doctores fueran tan chismosos y mentirosos.

Gracias a ellos todos en la escuela de Phoenix, se enteraron de lo que pase, pero claro lo exageraron todo. Escuche desde que me saldrían manchas verdes por doquier y que estas explotarían contagiando a todo al que le cayera, entre muchas ridiculeces como esas.

Así, poco a poco, todos mis amigos (o los que creí que lo eran), compañeros, hasta algunos maestros se alejaron de mi, se burlaban de mi, hasta me aventaron bolitas de papel.

Fue cuando tome la brillante decisión de irme a Forks, no fue fácil encontrar un motivo razonable para Reneé, solo un loco cambia Phoenix por Forks. Estoy loca.

Por fin termine de empacar las 2 maletas que me llevaría, me despedí por última vez de mi cuarto y decidí esperar a Reneé en la sala.

Mi madre siempre ha sido muy descuidada, así que cada vez que salíamos, la casa quedaba hecha un desastre, a causa de lo distraída que era dejaba las llaves, lentes, zapatos, aretes, entre muchas otras cosas, en diferentes lados, de modo que, para mí, ya no resultaba raro encontrar unos lentes de sol en el congelador.

Por eso le hice prometer a Phil, su nuevo esposo, que le comprara un buscador de llaves y que la cuidara mucho. El no nos acompañaría al aeropuerto, estaba el Jacksonville, Florida, mamá se reunirá con el dentro de unos días así que lo más probable es que vaya a estar bien.

-Bella, sabes queno tienes porque hacerlo- me dijo Reneé mientras buscaba las llaves.

-No mamá, si tengo y tú lo sabes, no puedo vivir así-

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes?-me rogo mi mama, era razonable que ahora se pusiera así, pero solamente ayudaba a que quisiera más irme, la sola idea de quedarme en la estúpidas escuela de Phoenix, con sus estúpidos estudiantes, hacia que mi estomago reaccionara mal.

-Mamá, ya lo habíamos hablado y aceptaste dejarme ir, me comprendiste, y ya le dije a papá, está muy emocionado porque vaya- dije con todo el esfuerzo,- _ayy ¡No! La carita de cordero degollado ¡No!, resiste Bella resiste o sucumbirás._

-Puedes ir con nosotros, a los viajes… serán a lugares soleados, donde no corras riesgo- genial, sabia que utilizaría ese argumento, a ella no le molestaría llevarme con Phil, pero es un poco incomodo verlos en sus momentos llenos de miel.

-No, tú y Phil se merecen algo de privacidad-

-Tú te mereces algo mejor que Forks- me dijo entrecortadamente

-Cierto, pero solo serán dos años, el doctor Turner, dijo que no me pasaría nada si tomaba mis precauciones- las cuales dudaba tomar, ya que aparte de ser una patosa de nacimiento, tenia memoria de teflón, ¡qué suerte tengo de seguir viva!.

Vi algo plateado en el frutero y antes de que Reneé dijera algo, tome las llaves y se las entregue. Ella capto el mensaje y juntas subimos las maletas al coche y directo al aeropuerto.

Llegamos tarde, por el tráfico ¡hasta eso iba a extrañar!

-recuerda recoger la ropa de la tintorería, antes de que te vayas, tu boleto esta en el cajón de la mesita de noche y que no se te olvide saludar a Phil de mi parte- le recordé.

-y a ti no olvides tomarte tus pastillas en la mañana y en la noche- dijo – ah y no salgas sin suéter ni impermeable, no andes por el bosque sola.-

-si mama, tampoco hablare con extraños, ni abriré la puerta mientras papá no esté- dije burlonamente, hizo un puchero.

-esa es tu salida- señalo una puerta gris con un gran nueve arriba.

-bien, cuídate- dije y la abrasé, como la iba a extrañar.

-cuídate, hija, te quiero de vuelta, sana y salva-dijo tomando mi cara y besando mi frente y yo la abrace lo más fuerte que pude.

-saluda a Charlie de mi parte- dijo- y no olvides marcarme cuando llegues.

-sí, mamá- dije, el sonreí por última vez y camine por la estúpida puerta gris que me llevaría a mi infierno personal.

No le puse mucha atención a la azafata que daba las indicaciones, ya las sabia, no de memoria, pero las sabia, abroche mi cinturón, por suerte mi asiento estaba junto a una ventanilla y los paisajes lograban distraerme por momentos.

Un nuevo comienzo, eso seria, aunque no fuera en el lugar más placentero de la tierra, pero era útil.

Después de volar tres horas en avión, otra en avioneta, al fin llegue a Port Angels. Charlie me esperaba recargado en la patrulla, es el jefe de policía Swan de día y en la noche simplemente Charlie.

Todavía nos quedaba una hora de largo camino hacia Forks, y fue incomodo ninguno de los dos es muy hablador. Así que yo me entretuve viendo los paisajes.

_Verde, verde, verde, ¡oh! miren eso es…… Verde. Demasiado verde._

-Bella-

-¿si?-

-espero no te moleste, pero te compre un regalo de de bienvenida-

-no debías-estaba avergonzada, eso no lo esperaba.

-bueno, es que, supuse que no querrías ir a todos lados en la patrulla, así que te compre una pickup perfecta para ti-

-¿en serio?- no lo creía, si había pensado comprarme por lo menos una bicicleta para no tener que usar la patrulla, pero una pickup, jamás.

-bueno, no es nueva, era de Billy Black y la arreglo su hijo Jacob, te acuerdas de Jacob ¿no?-

-claro que si- como olvidarlo si juntos hacíamos los mejores pasteles de lodo en el mundo o por lo menos en Forks.

-nos invitaron a cenar ¿Qué te parece?-

-genial-

- casi se me olvida, Ángela a preguntado por tu llegada deberías buscarla mañana en la escuela, de seguro se alegrara de verte-

-claro- Ángela también era la única amiga que tenia de Forks, no la veía mucho en el verano porque a veces salía, pero era una buena amiga.

La casa de Charlie no es muy grande, es justo lo necesario para que puedan vivir dos personas y con Charlie trabajando todo el día seria como vivir sola, note la camioneta en el porche, me encanto, como había dicho Charlie no era nueva, pero era perfecta para mi, era gigante y se veía capaz de protegerme de mi misma.

Cenamos pizza y me ofrecí a encargarme de la cocina en muestra de gratitud por el coche, Charlie acepto.

Después, fui a mi cuarto el cual no es muy grande, pero es acogedor, desempacar no me tomo mucho tiempo, así que acomode las cosas que me pondría al otro día, mi primer día en el instituto de Forks.

Puedo llegar a ser amigable, así que mi meta será tener amigos.

Tome mis pastillas nocturnas y le rogué a todos los dioses que existen que funcionara en Forks, cuando mi cuerpo toco la cama, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Hola**

**el primer capitulo esta listo, que les parece ¿les gusto?**

**sere muy feliz, si le dan a las letritas verdes y me dejan un review, ^_^ **

**los quiere synchronicity-spiralling.**


	3. first day

** nota : LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS USO PARA JUGAR UN RATO**

* * *

**MI PRIMER DIA**

Pero cuando más relajada estaba, empezo a sonar la alarma, diciendo que era hora de levantarse, fue un gran logro separarme de mi cama calentita y salir al frio interminable.

Me cepille la maraña que tengo por cabello hasta dejarlo aceptable y me vestí, vaqueros, blusa de manga larga azul, chamarra de mezclilla y las constantes botas, estaba a mi parecer presentable.

Cuando baje a desayunar, Charlie ya no estaba, supuse que se habría ido a trabajar, desayune cereal y tome mis cosas, tendría que pasar al supermercado cuando volviera.

Subí a mi "nueva" camioneta, me encanto simplemente es perfecta, si, lo sé, esta "algo" viejita y hace mucho ruido al andar pero adentro me siento segura.

Al llegar a la escuela, me acorde que Charlie había dicho que pasara por mis papeles a las oficinas.

Genial- susurre, me estacione y baje de la camioneta, recordé que tenía que reportar mi llegada a Forks con mamá, así que le mande un mensaje desde mi conchita, empecé a caminar hacia la oficina principal del instituto.

-Espero que no lo arruines esta vez- me dijo una vocecita.

-Cállate, eso no pasara, cero errores- le respondí.-Eso espero-murmure mientras entraba a la oficina, una secretaria regordeta, me entrego los papeles que necesitaba (un mapa, una hoja de reporte y mi horario).

Salí de las oficinas dispuesta a encontrar la clase de español, pero me iba a costar un poco, todos los edificios se parecían mucho.

-Hola- escuche una voz chillona mire a un lado y una chica más pequeña que yo, me miraba sonriente mientras hacía enroscaba uno de sus risos.

-¿Hola?- respondí, cautelosamente.

-Me llamo Jessica Stanley, tu eres Isabella ¿cierto? La hija del jefe Swan ¿cierto?-

-Bella- corregí, guau, en verdad que Forks en un pueblo bastante pequeño, ¡apenas llegue ayer!

- Bien, soy tu guía asignada y te daré un recorrido para que te familiarices con el instituto, ¿te parece? ¿Qué clase te toca?-

-E-español- dije, y entonces la tal Jessica Stanley chillo, ahora si estaba asustada, me aleje un paso disimuladamente.

- ¡Wow! Yo también, ¿No es genial?-

-Genial- "vamos Bella, haz amigos" me dije mentalmente.

-Ven vamos, antes de que lleguemos tarde, después te enseño la escuela, tomo mi mano y me llevo literalmente volando hasta el otro lado del campus, pasando por pasillos, lo que creo era el comedor y llegamos a la bendita clase, tuve que sostenerme de una mesa para no caer, estaba mareada, respire profundamente tratando de calmar mi respiración y mi corazón que estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

Jessica me volvió a tomar de la mano, pero ahora me llevo hacia su mesa, me senté, ella seguía hablando y hablando, sin parar y la verdad es que no faltaba mucho para que mandara al diablo el dichoso plan de los amigos, y lo peor es que el maestro de español, no tenía para cuando llegar así que, me puse a hacer garabatos en la libreta.

-Isabella Swan- escuche mi nombre.

-Bella- corregí instintivamente, levante la vista y un chico rubio de ojos azules, me miraba interesado, Jessica dejo de parlotear y nos presto atención.

-Hola, soy Mike newton, vienes de Arizona ¿Cierto? Sé que se siente cambiar de clima, yo me mude de california hace un par de años, y pues no es muy soleado pero es tranquilo- genial, otro que hablaba hasta por los codos y que sabía demasiado, tal vez el se lleve bien con mi compañera.

-Genial- dije al parecer era la única palabra que me salía.

-Hola Jess- el chico saludo a mi compañera, esta se sobresalto y se puso colorada.

-H-hola- dijo

-Eres su guía ¿No?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué no las acompaño? Escuche que el maestro no va a venir ¿Por qué no aprovechamos la clase y le mostramos la escuela?-

Y por segunda vez en el día, sin siquiera haber respondido, Jessica agarro mi muñeca y me saco volando del salón.

Cuando termino esa hora, no cabía la menor duda de que necesitaría terapia intensiva, tantas palabras, idas y venidas, y nombres, muchos, muchos nombres.

Después de ese percance la mitad de las clases estuvieron tranquilas, conocí a muchas personas, chicos con estúpidas hormonas que querían acompañarme a mis clases, es bastante incomodo, me pegare un cartel de "ni siquiera lo intentes, no soy tu tipo", era la verdad, no lo soy, si supieran lo que tengo ni siquiera se me acercarían, todos son iguales aquí o en Phoenix.

Jessica y Mike me invitaron a sentarme con ellos en el comedor, reconocí varias caras, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Ben, Lauren, Me recibieron alegremente, excepto Lauren quien solo se limito a un seco hola, no quería meterme en problemas así que solo le devolví el saludo.

Mientras hablaban sobre algún baile del que yo no tenía idea, recorrí con la mirada el comedor, no era como el de Phoenix, este era más pequeño –que comparas bella, Phoenix cerca de 3700 estudiantes, forks apenas 400- ignore a la molesta voz de mi cabeza, y los vi, se sentaban en la última mesa, alejados de todo, solo charlando entre ellos, eran más perfectos que los mejores ángeles que Botticelli pudo alguna vez pintar, tres chicos, dos chicas.

Las chicas eran diferentes, una de ellas tenía el cabello largo, platinado, y era extremadamente hermosa, con solo mirarla tu autoestima caía en picada, era alta, la segunda, era menudita, cabello corto y con las puntas en diferentes direcciones, perfectas.

Los chicos eran diferentes entre ellos, el más grande, tenía demasiado musculo, me lo imagine siendo campeón de luchas escolares, le sonreía a una de las chicas que tenia lado, el mediano tenía el cabello un poco largo y rubio, con expresión de dolor en su cara, y el más pequeño de ellos, (pero no por eso menos atractivo) tenía el cabello alborotado de un color bronce encendido y sus facciones finas me impresionaron.

-Los Cullen- me susurro Ángela al oído, yo no deje de mirarlos,- y los Hale.

-mmm- logre decir, estaba impactada por tanta belleza.

-La rubia es Rosalie Hale y el rubio es su hermano gemelo Jasper- me siguió diciendo- La pequeña es Alice, Emmett el más grande y Edward Cullen.

-Guau-logre decir, estaba en shock, los cinco eran diferentes pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales, ojos dorados, labios rojos y pequeñas ojeras purpuras debajo de sus ojos, de pronto el más pequeño, Edward me miro, sus ojos y mis ojos crearon un puente por el cual pude ver, la frustración y el enojo, aturdida rompí la conexión ¿Por qué sus ojos me miraban con tanto rencor? ¿Ni siquiera nos habíamos conocido?

-Bella, Bella- empezo a cantar Angela en mi oído- ya sono la campana es hora de ir a clases-sacudí la cabeza y mire mi horario, biología, "genial, es fácil, su programa ha de estar demasiado atrasado, me aburriré"

-¿Te toca conmigo?- pregunte mientras salíamos del comedor.

-Sí y no- dijo, yo la mire confusa ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- si porque también me toca biología y no porque ya tengo compañero. Lo siento Bells.

-No importa, trabajare sola- dije entrando al aula, le di la hoja de reportes para que la firmara y pregunte cual era mi banca, busco con la mirada.

-Hay un asiento vacío con el joven Cullen, siéntate ahí- indico y se volvió hacia sus papeles, genial, con mucho cuidado de no tropezarme y de no ver a mi futuro compañero de laboratorio, logre llegar al asiento, no pude evitar verlo de reojo durante toda la hora, y durante esta se mantuvo en la misma posición, agarrándose de la mesa con una mano y con la otra del asiento, su cara estaba tensa y sus ojos negros como el carbón, por un momento desee poder leer la mente y descubrir que era lo que pensaba, ¡hasta pensé que no respiraba!

El timbre sono, y como un rayo, salió disparado hacia la salida, yo me quede sin hacer ningún movimiento, tratando de no dejar que las lagrimas de coraje salieran, recogí mis cosas y me adelante sola a mi próxima clase, ¡el día mejoraba! (nótese mi sarcasmo) GIMNASIA.

Angela me alcanzo e hizo equipo conmigo, mi condición no me permitía hacer ejercicio, pero sentí que no sería bueno decirle al entrenador de mi condición.

Por fin acabo mi tortura, me cambie rápido, al salir lo vi otra vez, recargado en un volvo plateado, mirándome con de la misma forma que en el comedor, me dieron unas ganas de ir y decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero me las trague, en primera porque no lo conocía y en segunda, bueno no hay segunda, así que solo lo ignore.

Subí a la camioneta, y vi como sus hermanos y los Hale se acercaban a él, se subieron al volvo y salieron de estacionamiento, en todo el camino no me pude quitar de la cabeza la expresión de Cullen, es que es tan estúpido, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra, un simple hola, hubiera bastado, no hay por qué ver a la gente con odio si no la conoces.

Entre a la casa, y avente mi mochila en uno de los sillones, En todo el día no pude pensar en nada más, en eso estaba cuando vi un frasco con dinero en la mesa y una nota:

Bella:

Como veo que te acabaste los fruit loops te toca comprarlos, compra un poco de carne y verduras, en fin cosas para la despensa.

Charlie

El supermercado, tal vez eso me ayude a dejar de pensar estupideces- dije y después me di cuenta de que estaba como loca hablándole a la nada.

Hice una pequeña lista de las cosas que necesitábamos, cambie mi mochila por un bolso, tome las llaves y me subí a la camioneta, pero eso no ayudo, -maldita sea bella deja de pensar en el estúpido de Edward Cullen y pon atención a la carretera- la voz de mi cabeza fue lo que logro sacarme de mis pensamientos, estuve a punto de pasar el supermercado.

El supermercado de Forks es tal vez, el único lugar en el que siento que sigo en Phoenix, es muy parecido a él y no tarde en dominar los pasillos y conforme los pasaba mi carrito se iba llenando y la lista disminuía.

Al llegar a casa, deje las bolsas en la mesa y puse a hervir pasta, el teléfono sono.

-Hola- conteste.

-Buenas tardes, se encontrara la señorita Isabella Swan- respondió una voz grave, que conocía muy bien y probablemente jamás olvidaría.

-¿Doctor Brown? , soy bella- respondí.

-Isabella, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Has tenido algún malestar?- el doctor Brown, era uno de los especialistas que me habían tratado en Phoenix, era el encargado de darnos las malas noticias, pero también era muy amable y gentil.

- no, Doc. La verdad es que me siento bastante bien-

-Me alegro escuchar eso, escucha, estuvimos platicando los doctores que te atendimos y decidimos que para que no tengas que venir cada mes, transferir tu caso al hospital de Forks-

- Me parece… razonable- irme cada mes a Phoenix era algo que no quería vivir, le agradecí internamente al doctor Brown.

-Sí, el fin de semana, te mandaremos tu historial y te recomiendo que vayas lo más pronto posible al hospital, y preguntes por tu doctor-

-Ok- dije, genial otro viejito con el que tendría que tratar, por lo menos el doc. Brown era joven y guapo, probablemente es lo único que extraño del hospital.

- Es todo, Isabella, si surge algún problema no dudes en llamar-

-Si Doc. Nos vemos- colgué.

Estoy intrigada, jamás me habían dejado ver mi historial, y se los había pedido muchas veces, me sentí más optimista, tendría como mínimo un día para echarle un pequeño vistazo.

Termine de hacer pasta, y me senté en la mesa de la cocina dispuesta a hacer los deberes.

Como a eso de las ocho llego Charlie, me pregunto acerca de mi día, yo le contesté que todos eran muy amables (salvo una extraña y notable excepción), no tenía ganas de contarle de la llamada del doctor Brown, no quería que me acompañara al hospital.

El baño me relajo, estaba tan cansada que apenas toque la cama, me quede profundamente dormida.

Movi la cabeza, busque el celular y la encontré al lado de mi, ¿Cuando había puesto la alarma?, eso es bueno porque faltan diez minutos para que empiecen las clases, oh demonios, ¡Diez minutos!

Baje corriendo las escaleras, casi me caigo en el último escalón, agarre mi mochila de la sala, y Salí, conduje lo más rápido que pude al instituto, milagrosamente llegue a tiempo.

Note que la atención hacia mi había disminuido, las clases fueron más soportables gracias a eso, una hora antes del almuerzo, en clase de trigonometría, me sentí ansiosa, quería ver si había venido, las ganas de gritarle regresaron, pedirle una explicación y el miedo a la clase de biología surgió.

Sin ganas recogí mis cosas, y me dirigí hacia el comedor, Ángela me estaba esperando a la entrada de este, tome algo de comida, y me senté con los mismos de el anterior día, y cuando tome el suficiente valor para ver la mesa de los Cullen, la sorpresa cayó en mi, Edward Cullen no estaba, sentí un gran alivio y después me sentí melancólica ¿Por qué? No lo sé, tal vez estaba en otro lugar y llegaría a la clase de biología ¿o no?

Casi corrí hacia el aula cuando el timbre sono, entre me senté en mi lugar y espere pero nada, uno a uno fueron entrando, pero ni rastro de Edward Cullen, eso me alivio un poco y me desilusione, toda la clase estuve repitiéndome a mí misma, lo genial que era tener una mesa para ti solita y lo sola que me sentía a veces en ella.

Y así me lo seguí repitiendo todos los días que siguieron ¿Por qué?, PORQUE EDWARD CULLEN NO FUE A LA ESCUELA EN UNA SEMANA.

Ese hecho me hacía sentir melancólica, y frustrada, no sé porque siento lo primero ni siquiera lo conozco no me debería de importar, estaba enojada por no haberle dicho nada.

Tendré que esperar, algún día tendrá que regresar.

* * *

**LO SIENTO EN VERDAD POR NO HAER SUBIDO RAPIDO, PERO ES QUE ESTOY ALGO APURADA CON MI PREPARACION PARA EL CONCURSO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**VISITEN :**

**fictionalworld30 . blogspot . com**

**Recomiendo fanfics y muchas cosas mas.**


	4. new

**los prsonajes no son mios son de la magnifica stephanie meyer yo solo los uso para divertirme y divertirlos un rato ^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

**NEW**

**EDWARD**

Siendo un vampiro de casi 108 años, con poderes de leer los pensamientos, había "escuchado" sobre ella, desde días antes, en los salones del instituto de Forks, en los pasillos, no se hablaba más de la hija del jefe de policía que volvía a Forks, después mucho tiempo, siendo un pueblo bastante reducido era normal que cualquier minúscula novedad sirviera para entretenerlos.

Ese día, mi familia vampiro y yo habíamos asistido a clases con normalidad y gracias a mi poder pude enterarme que la tal Isabella Swan había llegado, las clases por lo regular eran soportables pero ese día fueron insoportables cada minuto los murmullos que escuchaba en mi cabeza aumentaban, jure que si escuchaba a alguien pensar sobre la nueva otra vez le arrancaría la cabeza la licuaría y se la daría de beber a esa chica.

Por suerte, llego la hora antes del almuerzo y empezaron a pensar en la comida, y para mi alivio sus voces bajaron considerablemente volviendo a ser un murmullo soportable.

Mi familia y yo nos sentamos en el mismo lugar de siempre en la cafetería, con unas charolas de comida que terminarían en la basura, hicieron lo de siempre, Alice estaba pensando en ir de compras y se veía saliendo del centro comercial con bolsas de diferentes marcas, mi hermano Jasper pensaba en el muevo video juego que había comprado, eso lo tenía bastante emocionado, era de la guerra civil, su tema favorito, Rosalie estaba viéndose en un pequeño espejo y pensando en o hermosa que era, bloquee ese pensamiento y Emmett estaba planeando iniciar una pelea amistosa conmigo y veía todos los posibles ángulos en los que podía atacar, eso me sorprendió, Emmett no solía pensar.

"los Cullen" escuche, vi por el rabillo del ojo e identifique la voz, Angela Webber, chica lista y es una de las pocas personas que no me llega a incomodar sus pensamientos, vi que estaba con la nueva, al parecer ya nos estaban presentando, me mantuve atento por pura curiosidad por saber que era lo que la nueva pensaba de nosotros.

La rubia es Rosalie Hale y el rubio es su hermano gemelo Jasper- explicaba Ángela- La pequeña es Alice, Emmett el más grande y Edward Cullen.

Algo estaba mal, podía escuchar los pensamientos de los niños que estaban a su alrededor, también podía identificar los pensamientos de Ángela, pero cuando pasaba a la cabeza de la nueva una blanca y muda pared me recibía. Me asombre.

"Guau" escuche, y yo sentí una mirada, voltee y la vi, la nueva me estaba observando, trataba y trataba de escuchar algo que viniera de su mente pero no recibía nada, me estaba empezando a frustrar, ella es una simple humana cualquiera debería poder leerle la mente, me dije, pero nada.

Deje de mirarla y me volví a mis hermanos, decidí ponerles atención a ellos, sus pensamientos no habían cambiado en nada excepto Alice, que había dejado de pensar en sus compras y veía sus uñas mientras en su mente cantaba el himno nacional en portugués. En pocas palabras me estaba bloqueando.

Iba a preguntarle el porqué cuando la campana sono, anunciando que era hora de volver a los Salones, nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar a nuestras clases, biología era una materia bastante sencilla donde no me sentía incomodo pues tenía la mesa sola, un murmullo menos, llegue primero que todos y me dedique a ver el paisaje de la ventana, desde allí podía ver mi volvo en el estacionamiento, y fantasee con escuchar el nuevo disco que había comprado y por culpa de Emmett y sus innecesarias prisas de llegar al instituto seguía en el reproductor de mi volvo.

"Hay un asiento vacío con el joven Cullen, siéntate ahí" al parecer mis días de paz en mi mesa se habían acabado, me dio lastima el pobre que se acercaba a mi mesa, por sus pasos y su ritmo cardiaco era bastante torpe, escuche el chirrido de la silla y después a alguien sentarse, y entonces me percate de tres cosas.

Una, no podía leerle la mente (cosa que me frustro, otra vez), dos, una ráfaga de viento paso y sentí el delicioso aroma de su sangre, tuve el impulso de lanzarme a beber toda su deliciosa sangre, pero me contuve y tres, no era él.

Yo era el compañero de Isabella Swan y quería con todas las ganas del mundo beber cada gota de su deliciosas sangre, esa fue la hora más torturante de toda mi larga existencia, no debía aunque quería matar a Isabella, así que me forcé a dejar de respirar, y cuando por fin se acabo esa horrenda hora Salí disparado hacia mi volvo.

Me sentí tentado a arrancar el volvo e irme, tal vez me iría pero mis hermanos no se merecían la vergüenza de quedarse en el estacionamiento, no iba a entrar a Español, no iba a entrar en el instituto pues el monstro en mi interior quería la sangre de Isabella Swan y yo no sé la iba a dar.

Puse el disco nuevo y la música trataba de distraerme, lo lograba pero no del todo, escuche la campana y vi como todos empezaban a salir del instituto, quite la música y salí de coche a esperar a mis hermanos, vi que Isabella nos miraba cuando salíamos del estacionamiento, trate de ignorar el impulso que me hacia volver y matarla, conduje rápido, ya había tomado mi decisión.

Dejaría a mis hermanos, cerca de casa pero no entraría, Alice pareció haberlo visto, solo me miro pero no dijo nada, llegamos al sendero que conducía a la casa y yo pare. No, les tomaría nada llegar a ella.

"Edward, porque demonios te paras" dijo Rosalie.

"Alice..." comencé pero ella entendió el mensaje.

"bajen" dijo "Edward quiere dar un paseo"

Cerré los ojos, y escuche como las puertas se habría y se cerraban estrepitosamente. Escuche como tres de mis hermanos se iban, Alice se recargo en la ventanilla del pasajero, yo la vi.

"¿Por qué te vas?" dijo e hizo un puchero.

"creo que lo sabes"

Suspiro "si lo sé" dijo "o por lo menos eso creía" en eso recordé una pregunta que quería hacerle.

"¿Por qué me bloqueas?"

"tengo mis motivos, como tu tiene tus motivos para dejarnos" así que si sabía que me iba, reí, encendí el coche.

"una última cosa" dijo "Edward voy a serte sincera, si no vienes en una semana, intervendré" dijo firmemente y supe que no mentía. "buen viaje hermano" dijo antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada y se fue corriendo rápidamente.

Pise el acelerador no sabiendo exactamente adónde iba.

Pero si era lejos de forks, de Isabella Swan y sobre todo de la tentación de su sangre, estaría bien.

* * *

**HOLASSS!!!!**

**como estan? espero que mejor que yo, bien la verdad es que ya hice un compromiso conmigo, y con este fic, me han empezado a surgir un monton de ideas para otros fanfics, pero primero tengo que acabar las dos historias que tengo, esta es muy seguro que la acabe y la otra se quedara parada por un momento.**

**bien, como ya me e organizado, la actualizacion de trought the fire and flames sera los martes y viernes**

**gracias por los reviews, me gustaria saber como me quedo este capitulo pues me gusto, aa y bueno tengo un blogg que se llama fictionalworld. blogspot . com y recomiendo fics, pasen a verla si les interesa, por cierto me cambiare de nombre. **

**si quieren hacer su buena accion del dia, solo denle a las letritas verdes. ^_^  
**


	5. ¿party?

EDWARD

Lejos de Forks, de mi familia, de ella y su malditamente delicioso aroma, era casi todo en paz, no había ido muy lejos, Denali, Canadá no quedaba muy lejos de Forks, pero si lo suficiente para aclarar mi mente de forma segura.

Fui a la casa de unos amigos de la familia, los cuales no estaban, daba lo mismo solo quería utilizar la casa, aparque mi querido volvo enfrente de la casa y cruce de un salto esta, hasta llegar a su patio me deje caer en la nieve, disfrutando del cielo y el silencio.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve divagando entre mis pensamientos, sobre lo que haría tal vez me iría a Europa, hasta que la chica se fuera de Forks así volvería con mi familia, Carlisle sabia que hacer, después de todo no soy el primero que huye así.

"¿Edward?" escuche, conocía esa voz, mi amiga Tanya y toda su familia habían llegado, escuche un "no puede ser" y la puerta de de la entrada que no había cruzado abrirse, entonces sentí un peso arriba de mi.

"Tanya" dije, apartando sus rojizos cabellos de mi cara.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Se quito de encima mío y se acomodo al lado "¿paso algo?"

"No pasa nada ¿Y Balthazar y los demás?" pregunte pues se me hizo raro que los demás no la hubieran seguido.

"creo que te están dando espacio o algo parecido" rio "¿Por qué estás aquí Ed.?"

"no se… creo que "no lo podía decir, era una cobardía lo que había hecho.

"¿Qué?"

"estoy huyendo" dije al final.

"¿Cómo?" dijo con sus ojos totalmente abiertos" ¿de qué o quién huyes?" Demonios. Dio en el punto.

"Tanya estoy huyendo de una humana" ¿Que más patético podía ser? ella se hecho a reír.

"gracias por el apoyo" dije sarcásticamente.

"perdón, Ed pero es algo chistoso que lo que yo no pude hacer en casi in siglo lo haga una humana en unos cuantos días"

"El que" pregunte.

"causar una reacción en ti" musito, viendo hacia el bosque como si hablara del clima

"ella no causo una reacción en mi la única reacción que pudo haber tenido en mi fue por su sangre" dije molesto.

"¿Cómo? Tienes que contármelo"

"debes de dejar de juntarte con Alice ¿sabes?"

Le conté todo, Tanya llegaba a ser una persona amable y alguien en quien podía confiar, aunque yo he rechazado sus sentimientos tantas veces nuestra amistad sigue ahí.

"mmm" dijo cuando acabe de contarle toda mi odisea "es una reacción muy extraña pero al fin de cuentas una reacción" dijo y se hecho a reír, eso me hizo enojar, me senté.

"que consuelo me das querida amiga" dije resaltando la palabra amiga.

"deberías volver" se puso seria "no me mal interpretes, nos gusta que vengas pero tu lugar no es aquí y si tu no sientes nada mas por la chica no me explico porque no pues regresar"

"¿Qué no escuchaste absolutamente nada de lo que dije?" dije desesperado.

"si, escuche"

"es por su sangre, Tanya, yo no puedo poner en peligro todo lo que ha hecho Carlisle por nosotros ¿entiendes?"

"entiendo de verdad pero, Edward tienes ciento y tantos años y eres el vampiro más controlado que he conocido desde que tengo memoria y créeme me acuerdo muy bien, eres fuerte y puedes con esto y aun así, si llegases a matar a la chica Carlisle te entendería es muy compasivo"

Nos quedamos en silencio, Tanya tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, suspire, si que era un dilema enorme, si regresaba pongo en riesgo todo y a todos, nuestro secreto y mi familia quedan de por medio.

"lo sé" musite

"te lo dejo de tarea ¿sale?" dijo Tanya y con gracia me dejo solo.

"una semana" eso había dicho Alice, pues bien disfrutare de mi semana.

BELLA

Toda la semana las clases fueron monótonas y aburridas, que, combinadas con el clima terminaban dándome sueño.

En esa semana estuve pendiente de dos cosas, la primera era mi dichoso historial, al llegar a casa revisaba la correspondencia pero nada, ningún sobre tenía el sello y la dirección del hospital.

Y la número dos, es patético pero estuve pendiente del comedor, para ver si no me sentaría sola en biología, pero mi compañero no llego, en vez de eso cada vez que veía hacia la mesa de los Cullen y los hale, Alice Cullen me veía con impaciencia, como si estuviera esperando hacer algo.

El fin de semana paso en blanco, haciendo deberes y limpiando la casa, sola pues Charlie se fue a pescar a la Push con sus amigos, me empezaba a desespera el estúpido sobre y considere seriamente hablar al hospital pero no lo hice.

Para no pensar en eso y en mi compañero de laboratorio me llene de tareas domesticas, tantas que toque la cama el domingo, me quede profundamente dormida.

Todas las personas que había conocido en el instituto, se habían enterado de lo que tenía, me miraban con asco, repulsión, pena, compasión, señalándome con el dedo, rodeándome.

Yo solo lloraba, balbuceaba, y los trataba de quitar de mi camino, caí en medio del circulo, entonces este se abrió dejando pasar a una persona cubierta por las sombras, solo sus ojos del color de la más pura miel me miraban, entonces me extendió su mano invitando a tomarla, trate de alcanzarla pero por más que la estiraba esta no llegaba.

Me vio a los ojos, y dio la vuelta, yo grite, grite que regresara, que no se fuera, paro un instante y desapareció.

¡Pum! El helado piso me calo hasta los huesos, pero no me pare, jamás en mi vida había visto unos ojos tan dorados, alce la mano y busque a tientas mi móvil en la cama, vi la hora las siete y media, suspire, espera… ¡oh dios mío las siete treinta!

Me pare como rayo pero tropecé con un zapato y volvo al piso, con una mano en mi cara corrí al baño, no desayune solo tome las pastillas y Salí pitando hacia la pick up.

En el estacionamiento no había ni un alma, busque un lugar cerca de la entrada y corrí a trigonometría, gracias al cielo el maestro no había llegado, tome asiento al lado de Jessica.

Ella me saludo efusivamente y comenzó a platicar sobre su fin de semana mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Mis primeras clases fueron aburridas, excepto la última antes de la comida que me tocaba con Ángela, platicamos sobre el libro para la clase de español estábamos leyendo Romeo y Julieta.

La clase término y todos se dirigían al comedor, espere a que Ángela terminara de recoger sus cosas, todavía tenía que dejar mis cosas en el casillero.

"si quieres adelántate, voy a pasar al baño todavía" dijo mientras guardaba Romeo y Julieta, el libro que estábamos leyendo en clase.

No era unos de mis favoritos, pero ya lo había leído, las enfermeras cursis de Phoenix, pedían que lo leyera de vez en cuando, para ellas.

"está bien "dije mientras caminaba a la salida "nos veremos haya".

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casillero, sentí un peso que no había sentido desde exactamente una semana, trate de controlar mi respiración y el flujo de sangre a mi cabeza, lentamente me gire.

Nada.

Parpadee un par de veces y me di cuenta de que tanta medicación afectaba el cerebro, suspire y riéndome un poco de mis paranoias, abrí el casillero metí las cosas que no necesitaría, escuche como alguien gruñía y cerré el casillero de golpe.

Encontré a la persona del gruñido, Alice Cullen estaba recargada al lado de mi casillero, viendo me divertida.

"hola, soy Alice Cullen" Dijo y me alargó su nívea mano, yo la tome.

"Bella Swan" estaba sorprendida jamás había hablado con ella y me miraba como si ya me conociera.

"me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?" me sonrió.

"pues…" no sabía que decir, entonces hizo algo que no me espere, puso la cara de corderito a punto de degollar más tierna que había visto jamás, y simplemente no pude decir que no. "claro"

"genial" dijo y empezo a dar saltitos por el pasillo. Empecé a caminar al comedor.

"no es por ahí" musito yo me volví. "vamos a almorzar fuera".

Me guio hasta el estacionamiento, cerca del gimnasio había unas mesas de picnic que jamás había visto usarse, hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta que la pequeña de los Cullen llevaba una pequeña canastilla en su mano.

"siéntate" dijo y yo lo hice, empezo a sacar comida de la canastilla, sándwiches, limonada y manzanas.

"gracias" dije cuando me alcanzo un sándwich, que yo mordí y me supo delicioso. "esta riquísimo Alice"

"qué bueno que te gusta, mi mamá los hizo" dijo y tomo asiento al lado de mí.

"¿no tienes hambre?"Pregunte pero ella estaba distraída viendo el bosque.

"no tengo hambre" dijo "¿te gusta forks?" pregunto de repente.

"no me quejo" dije, con una media sonrisa y seguí comiendo.

Escuche un siseo en el bosque, me gire hacia el tratando de reconocer algo.

Escuche como Alice se aclaraba la garganta, voltee hacia ella y vi que me miraba sonriente, baje la mirada y encontré un sobre colorido, que decía con grandes letras doradas ¡fiesta! , volví a ver a Alice.

"te invito a una fiesta que voy a dar" dijo feliz y con emoción en los ojos.

"gracias"

"¿vas a ir?" me pregunto moviendo sus largas pestañas rápidamente.

"no sé, debo de preguntarle a Charlie" dije, no quería decirle que era en extremo torpe y se consideraba un alto riesgo para los demás que yo bailara.

"vamos, ella, di que si."

"Alice…" empecé.

"es de disfraces te vas a divertir mucho"

"¿y porque es la fiesta?" Pregunte tratando de distraerla parece que funciono.

"por mi cumpleaños" dijo con una sonrisa. "¿vas a ir?" insistió.

"no se Alice... Yo" dije pero me interrumpió.

"promete que lo vas a pensar" dijo como último recurso.

"prometo que lo voy a pensar y te diré mi respuesta antes de la fiesta" dije y pareció complacida y sin un aviso previo me abrazo.

La campana sono y ayude a Alice a meter las cosas en la canastilla, me dio otro abrazo y me deseo suerte en lo que quedaba del día, la vi alejarse hacia el estacionamiento.

Llegue a biología confundida, mi compañero no fue ese día, y yo utilice esa hora para ver la hermosa invitación de Alice decía:

Querida amig:

Te espero el viernes en el bar "ilusión" ubicado en Port Angels al lado del paseo marítimo, a las 7:30 p.m. Para celebrar mi cumpleaños divirtiéndonos muchísimo, lleva a tu pareja y vayan disfrazados.

¡No faltes!

P.D. lleva tu invitación.

Genial. Una fiesta, tendré que ir con un ridículo disfraz y con pareja, que bueno que no voy a ir, pensé.

Al acabar las clases, corrí a refugiarme del frio en la pick up, arranque dispuesto a irme del estacionamiento, vi que Alice estaba recargada en un flamante volvo plateado, me despedí con la mano y llegue a casa de Charlie.

Como llevaba haciendo en una semana, tome el correo y entre a casa, avente la mochila en un sillón y me eche en el otro, revise el correo en el cual resaltaba un gran sobre, pensé que era una revista de deportes para Charlie pero cuando lo vi detenidamente descubrí el sello del hospital de Phoenix, por fin lo tenía en mis manos.


	6. hangman

BELLA

Por fin lo tenía en mis manos, entre a la casa, avente mi mochila y el correo restante en un sillón y me fui a sentar a otro, mi historial, por fin lo vería, le di la vuelta al formal sobre y entonces mis esperanzas se fueron al caño.

Estaba sellado, con una cinta de seguridad, demonios.

Suspire y deje caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, "tanto esperar para nada" me dije a mi misma. De pronto sentí que el sobre me pesaba y un sabor amargo en mi boca, quería deshacerme del estúpido sobre lo más rápido posible, me levante, agarre un cuaderno de la mochila y garabatee una nota para Charlie.

"El historial llego, voy a dejarlo al hospital.

Regreso pronto. Bella."

Deje el cuaderno en la mesa de la cocina para que lo viera Charlie, tome las llaves de la pick up y con el sobre en la mano, Salí.

Cuarenta minutos me tomo llegar al hospital general de forks, cuarenta minutos en los que me sentí enferma, el sabor amargo de mi boca no desaparecía, mi estomago se revolvió cuando divise el colosal edificio.

Aparque el coche en el estacionamiento y cruce las puertas del hospital, me pare de golpe al ver a las enfermeras de un lado para otro, camillas cruzando, escaleras de un lado, pasillos de otro, me sentí mareada, respire profundamente y camine hacia el mostrador.

Atrás de él estaba una hermosa mujer, con cabello color chocolate y ojos dorados como la miel, me sonrió, y me recordó lo mucho que extrañaba a Reneé.

"hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?" su voz era dulce y me miraba con ojos llenos de amabilidad.

"si" le pase el sobre y ella lo examino por un momento, levanto la vista y me dio una enorme sonrisa.

"voy a buscar a tu doctor, ¿puedes esperar un segundo?"

"claro" de todas formas si ya estaba aquí que mas da conocer a mi verdugo personal, me dije a mi misma, necesitaba sentarme si no quería vomitarle a la amable recepcionista en la cara. Me señalo el camino a la sala de espera y me deseo suerte.

Llegue a la sala donde había tres sillones largos que estaban separados por mesillas que contenían revistas, el primero estaba ocupado por tres personas, así que lo evite, el segundo estaba ocupado por una pareja, también los pase, y me senté en el ultimo sillón solo había una persona, no le pude ver la cara pues la tenia metida en el periódico.

Me senté y me concentre en respirar profundamente, con gran alivio note que las nauseas desaparecían, estaba a punto de tomar una revista para distraerme cuando sentí el peso de una mirada, alce la vista y me encontré con un par de ojos que me miraban curiosos.

Sentí como los colores me subían por el rostro, desvié la mirada. Jamás me había imaginado que me encontraría sentada al lado de Edward Cullen el chico que me odia, aquí en un hospital esperando a mi verdugo personal.

"esto… ¿Hola?" dijo él con tono casual, su voz era suave como el terciopelo.

Era tal y como lo recordaba excepto por una cosa. Sus ojos, que el pasado lunes eran de un negro carbón intenso, ahora eran sustituidos por unos brillantes y hermosos ojos dorados.

"h-hola" dije con un hilo de voz.

"soy Edward Cullen, tú debes de ser Bella ¿no?" pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Al pronunciar mi nombre, mi corazón empezo a latir desenfrenado y trate de controlarlo antes de que terminara hiperventilando.

Me di cuenta de que esperaba una respuesta y me limite a asentir.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunte, como quien no quiere, pero la verdad deseaba escuchar su voz más tiempo.

"Digamos que he escuchado mucho de ti" dijo suprimiendo una sonrisa, pensé que me estaba perdiendo de algún chiste privado.

"no creo, digo, tú no estuviste" lo acuse.

"cierto, tuve algunos problemas personales" dijo y me dio una media sonrisa, tuve que entre cerrar los ojos para poner mis ideas otra vez en su lugar.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" le pregunte eso si me intrigaba, no parecía tener aspecto de enfermo ni de pariente de alguno.

"mi padre es doctor, vine a hacerle una visita" musito.

"mmm"

"y tú, ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Me quede helada ante su pregunta, no sabía que responderle, entonces una ráfaga de viento extremadamente fría –muy común en Forks- paso entre nosotros, el pareció no notarlo pero yo pegue mas mi chamarra a mí.

"no te gusta el frió ¿cierto?" señalo.

"no" respondí aliviada de que se haya distraído. "tampoco la humedad"

"para ti ha de ser difícil vivir en Forks"

"me acostumbro rápido" tome valor y sonreí, el también sonrió y mi corazón dejo de latir un segundo, me miro alarmado.

"ejem, ejem" escuche, y ambos nos giramos, una enfermera con dorados cabellos y ojos azules nos miraba, bueno más bien miraba Edward sonriendo, me molesto un poco.

"¿Edward Cullen?" pregunto la enfermera.

"si" respondió mi compañero de laboratorio, la enfermera sonrió más y yo me enoje.

"tu padre te espera" dijo la enfermera, me miro dio la vuelta y se fue. Bufe y Edward me miro, con una ceja levantada.

"¿Qué?" musite molesta.

"nada, nada" respondió "será mejor que vaya"

"está bien" dije decepcionada, tenía ganas de saber más cosas de él, aunque tal vez el hospital no sea una buen lugar para platicar.

"hasta mañana Bella" dijo mientras se levantaba y sin decir nada se fue por el pasillo. Suspire, y tome una revista del montón que tenia al lado, rememore cada palabra que compartimos y recordé su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que había parado mi corazón, la guarde delicadamente junto a mis recuerdos favoritos.

"Isabella Swan" dijo una voz molesta "¿alguien de aquí se llama Isabella Swan?" alce la vista rápidamente, la misma enfermera que se había llevado a Edward, miraba la sala molesta, había estado tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no había oído que me llamara.

"soy yo" dije y la enfermera me fulmino con la mirada, recordé como había visto a Edward y también la fulmine.

"sígueme" dijo, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Me levante y la seguí, me llevo por pasillos y escaleras y paro en una puerta caoba, abrió la puerta.

"tu doctor llegara en un momento"

"gracias" dije y cruce la puerta, era una oficina hermosa, amplia y parecía haber sido decorada por un profesional, las paredes estaban pintadas de dos colores azul y blanco, carteles sobre enfermedades, en una esquina estaba un magnifico librero de color caoba y cerca de él estaba el imponente escritorio de mi verdugo.

Me acerque un poco a él, tenía una papelera, un lapicero, un teléfono negro, pase una foto y estaba a punto de ver el nombre del doctor cuando un sobre amarillo me distrajo.

"caso Isabella Swan"

Casi grito de felicidad, ahí estaba mi historial, sin banda de seguridad, mi doctor todavía no llegaba un vistazo no haría daño.

Extendí la mano y cuando lo iba a agarrar, mi torpeza natural salió y tiro la foto que había pasado de largo. La foto cayó al piso.

"demonios, pero si seré bruta" musite mientras me inclinaba para recoger la foto.

Entonces la vi, era una foto familiar, reconocí a la amable recepcionista del hospital, al lado del que imagine que era mi doctor, extremadamente guapo con cabellos dorados y una feliz sonrisa, hasta ahí hubiera estado bien, solo que reconocí cinco caras más.

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Edward, rodeaban a la feliz pareja, todos sonreían, esa foto merecía estar en una portada de revista, todos eran excepcionalmente hermosos, hasta Emmett Cullen con todo y sus enormes músculos.

Me enderecé y me quede viendo un momento mas a Edward Cullen, se veía feliz, aunque no era la misma sonrisa que hace un momento no dejaba de ser hermosa y angelical.

Deje la foto en el escritorio y vi el pequeño bloque dorado que había pasado de largo.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen"

El aire salió de mis pulmones tan rápido como si de una estampida de toros se tratara, repentinamente las nauseas volvieron. Me senté en una de las sillas de cuero frente al escritorio y comencé a hiperventilar.

"genial, el padre de Edward es mi doctor, simplemente genial" dije, mientras me tranquilizaba, no me convenía que el doctor Cullen me viera en ese estado. Escuche como la puerta se habría.

"siento mucho haberla hecho espera señorita Swan, hubo un pequeño percance." Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, su voz era suave pero no se comparaba a la voz de terciopelo de su hijo.

Como pude me pare, el doctor extendió su mano y yo la estreche.

"Carlisle Cullen" dijo con una amable sonrisa "llámame Carlisle" cruzo el escritorio y se colocó atrás de él.

"solo si usted me llama Bella" dije ya más calmada.

"nada de usted" dijo divertido "el doctor Brown me comento sobre tu caso" se puso serio y tomo el sobre amarillo que en un patético intento trate de ver.

"no te mentiré Bella, es un caso muy delicado, ahora al parecer estas estable, ¿no has tenido dolores ni nada por el estilo?"

"no, ninguno" era verdad, las nauseas y mareos eran comunes en mí cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Eso es bueno, necesito hacerte unos estudios, sígueme" dijo y camino hacia la puerta, yo lo seguí.

El doctor Cullen era una buena persona, y en todos los estudios que me hizo trato de distraerme, lo cual yo agradecí mucho cuando me tuvo que sacar sangre, siempre tenía una sonrisa amable, eso hacía que me creara esperanzas sobre mi salud, me dejo en su oficina unas horas más tarde, empezaba a oscurecer, me pregunte cuanto más tardaría en estar ahí.

Empecé a jugar con mis manos cuando note un pequeño círculo morado en mi muñeca lo apreté un poco y me dolió, era un golpe, yo no recordaba haberme dado con algo en la mano, tal vez en algún momento de torpes, me lastime, no le tome importancia.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, pensé que se sentaría atrás de su escritorio, pero no, se colocó en la silla continua a mí.

-bien doc.- comencé -¿Qué tengo? – Pero Carlisle no contesto- ¿tan malo es?- sopesé las palabras después de haberlas dicho, mi corazón bajo el ritmo de sus latidos a la espera de su respuesta.

-Bella… tienes leucemia-

* * *

Bien, como no tengo internet me tarde, y hoy aproveche que mi tia me presto su bam para subir, estan cortos lo se pero ya vendra lo bueno, cambiare el dia de subida sera el lunes.

visite fictionalworld30 . blogspot . com acabo de subir el trailer de new moon!!!! que me encanto !!!! los quiere synchronicity spiralling.


	7. couple

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa, alabada sea, Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los uso para escribir historias alocadas y para soñar con Edward.**

"Bella… tienes leucemia"

Me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar cuando la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, respire, leucemia, claro que sabía que era eso, cáncer en la sangre, imposible… pero cierto.

"¿Qué?" dije otra vez, probablemente había escuchado mal, si eso debía haber sido.

"lo siento, tienes leucemia- ahora si había escuchado bien, noto mi cara de susto y añadió- no te asustes, tienes síntomas que indican que es crónica"

"¿Qué?" repetí, sentía como si me hablara en otro idioma, no podía asimilarlo.

"significa que es más lenta, presentas pequeños cardenales y una leve baja de peso, que se puede arreglar, es curable con medicinas" dijo con un intento fallido de darme ánimos.

"¿Mas medicinas?" pregunte horrorizada, yo no podría con mas.

"en realidad no, serán pocas y tendrás que venir a una revisión"

"¿Qué paso en Phoenix?" pregunte "si eso era lo que tenía, me pudieron haber tratado desde mucho antes." así yo no hubiera tenido que cambiarme de casa y sería muy feliz en Phoenix, pensé.

"te atacaron diversos virus a la vez, la leucemia es la consecuencia de todo eso" dijo, eso lo explicaba un poco, pero mi corazón seguía caminando a un ritmo lento, Carlisle me miro preocupado.

"¿te sientes bien?" dijo

"Un poco" no quería decirle que me sentía mareada y que las nauseas habían vuelto "es solo la sorpresa, es curable" repetí para mí y mi corazón se tranquilizó un poco, me aferraría a esas dos palabras todo lo que pudiera.

"si" dijo Carlisle, un poco más tranquilo- y me alcanzo un papel, mi receta médica. "iré por tus medicinas" musito, escuche la puerta cerrarse.

Bien, tiempo de pensar, leucemia, con mi suerte pudo ser peor, me reí de ese pensamiento, en ese breve momento de soledad, decidí aceptar la propuesta de Alice e ir a su fiesta, una fiesta no me haría nada mal, prometí divertirme y pasármela lo mejor que pueda.

Carlisle llego unos segundos después de haber tomado mi decisión, me sentía mejor, las nauseas y el mareo se habían ido, lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir el camino que había decidido. Carlisle me entrego dos frascos.

"puedes sentir nauseas los primeros dos días, es normal por el cambio de medicamentos." Dijo con una sonrisa me alegre ver que era capaz de corresponderla, asentí.

"Entonces es todo, si te sientes mal" dijo y me alcanzo una tarjetita, la vi tenía su nombre y dos números "Ven al hospital, o marca los dos números, uno es de mi casa y el otro de mi oficina, llama a la hora que sea estoy disponible"

"Gracias" dije, "Le puedo pedir un favor" había una cosa que no se me tenía que pasar.

"Claro" contesto.

"¿Podría pedirle que no le dijera nada a Charlie?" Dije apenada, me miro dudoso. "es solo que no quiero preocuparlo, dijo que es curable y no veo la necesidad de preocuparlo desde ahora" dije rápidamente.

"Entiendo, no te preocupes te doy mi palabra de Doctor, que no lo sabrá" dijo, me despidió y Salí tranquila del hospital, el sol se había escondido ya, y hacia el típico frio helado de Forks, pero no me importo que me calara hasta los huesos.

Cuando llegue a casa, estaba cansada, Charlie no había llegado, y no tenía ganas de hacer la cena, tire a la basura el recado que había dejado con anterioridad para Charlie y escribí otro.

_Papá:_

_Siento no hacer la cena, estoy muerta._

_Bella._

A duras penas logre subir las escaleras, agarre mi neceser, el baño logro relajarme, mi cuerpo toco la cama, me quede profunda mente dormida.

Pero no soñé, cosa que agradecí pues esa maldita pesadilla me estuvo persiguiendo por toda la semana, desperté sin ayuda del despertador, busque el celular y vi que eran las siete, lo más seguro era que Charlie ya se hubiera ido.

Enfurruñada me levante de la cama, me lave los dientes, me vestí y me agarre el cabello en una coleta, desayune una barra de cereal y salí de casa.

De camino a la escuela recordé, lo pasado el día anterior, tenía que hablar con Alice Cullen sobre la fiesta y decirle que si asistiría, también recordé algo que no era difícil de olvidar, Edward Cullen iría hoy a la escuela y sentía una extraña emoción ante eso.

Trate de no pensar mucho en ello, me estacione cerca de la entrada al instituto. Las nubes se veían más negras de lo normal y si llegaba a llover, cosa rara en forks (nótese mi sarcasmo), no me mojaría demasiado.

Baje de la camioneta y di un brinquito de asombro, Alice estaba recargada en la pick up mirándome con una enorme sonrisa.

"Alice" dije recuperándome del susto.

"hola Bella" dijo emocionada. "¿tienes algo que decirme?" me miro impaciente, pero sin quitar la sonrisa.

"mmm… ah, sí" dije recordando, me miro esperando "si voy a ir a la fiesta" musite.

Alice me tomo por sorpresa igual que el día anterior al abrazarme efusivamente.

"oh bella te la vas a pasar genial, te lo prometo" dijo cuando me soltó. "¿ya tienes disfraz?"

"no, ¿en verdad lo necesito?"

"sip, igual que necesitas una pareja, aunque ceo que eso no te será difícil de encontrar" dijo con una sonrisa, escuche un gruñido bajo, al lado de nosotras Edward pasaba hacia el edificio… ¿eso fue un guiño?, no, no creo.

"Bella" canto Alice llamando mi atención. "¿tienes o no?"

"no" al parecer eso la hizo feliz, la sonrisa apareció de nuevo.

"yo tengo uno para ti" dijo y me tomo de las manos, me miro con sus enormes ojos dorados "Bella, ¿Me dejarías arreglarte para mi fiesta?"

"no se Alice, yo… sería demasiado" dije apenada, las ganas de ir de fiesta, empezaban a decaer.

"Vamos Bella, deja que te arregle, como regalo de cumpleaños ¿sí?" dijo con un puchero. Me empezaba a dar cuenta de que Alice era un verdadero as del convencimiento.

"está bien" dije, Alice empezo a dar saltitos de alegría, mientras nos dirigíamos a la primera clase.

Mis primeras clases fueron aburridas, excepto español, el maestro no asistió y Ángela y yo platicamos toda la hora de la fiesta que Alice daría, también la habían invitado y ya tenía pareja, Ben Cheney, me alegre por ella, aunque yo no tuviera pareja, en fin mejor sola que mal acompañada me dije internamente.

Mike, con quien compartía casi las mismas clases, parecía mi perro de compañía. Se había auto nombrado mi guarda espaldas entre clase y clase, al principio considere seriamente darle un ultimátum. Pero cuando note que era inofensivo no lo vi necesario, mientras se quedara en amigo, estaba bien.

Esa vez de camino al comedor, lo note nervioso, sudaba un poco.

"Mike, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunte deteniéndome en la puerta del comedor, el se había quedado un poco atrás.

"si…no "dijo. Retorciéndose las manos.

"¿Qué pasa?" el se acerco un poco donde estaba yo.

"te quería preguntar…" se puso rojo como un tomate, "¿quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de Cullen?" Eso no me lo esperaba, respire hondo.

"no" dije fríamente, di la vuelta y comencé a entrar al comedor, note como su mano tomaba mi muñeca impidiéndome seguir.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto, su agarre no era firme y me libere fácilmente.

"Porque yo ya tengo pareja" dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, eso era genial una pareja ficticia, la medicación le hacía bastante daño a mi cerebro.

"ah, ya veo… ¿Quién es?" me quede, pensando en cierto chico de ojos dorados y cabello ocre, pero jamás podría ser, decidí aprovechar mi momento de espontaneidad.

"Bob" dije y él me miro dudoso "no lo conoces, es de Seattle" dije, pensé que no se lo tragaría y que me llamara mentirosa y una muy mala por cierto, pero al parecer si se lo trago.

"lastima será para la otra" dijo y camino hacia la mesa, jamás habrá otra, dije internamente, estaré con Bob por siempre.

Bufe y me forme para agarrar la comida, no tenia apetito, solo una manzana y un jugo. Pague y mientras me dirigía a la mesa, hice mi rutina de la semana pasada. Alce la vista un poco para ver la mesa de los Cullen, mi corazón comenzó a danzar desenfrenado.

La mesa que la semana pasada había estado ocupada por cuatro personas, ahora se encontraba con cinco. Fue un verdadero milagro, que haya podido llegar a mi mesa sin haber caído de cara al piso, me senté entre Ángela y Lauren, por lo general Lauren me ignoraba y Ángela me daba mi espacio, cosa que agradecía, me la pase dándole vueltas a la manzana y mordisqueándola un poco.

Aunque de reojo veía hacia la mesa de los Cullen, Edward se veía más hermosos de lo que recordaba y Alice estaba su lado con una sonrisa de felicidad, supuse que por su fiesta.

"Bella" me llamo Ángela, "la campana acaba de sonar" dijo levantándose, yo seguía viendo a Edward, el me vio y me atrapo con su dorada mirada, las costillas me dolían por los golpes que daba mi corazón, los colores subían por mi rostro.

Me paré como pude, sintiendo sus ojos sobre mi espalda, Salí a trompicones del comedor, avance rápido hacia biología y me senté de golpe en mi lugar, contuve e aliento cuando escuche el chirrido de la banca continua.

"hola Bella" dijo con su hermosa voz de terciopelo.

"hola" musite.

Trate de no ver a mi compañero de banca, se los juro que trate pero fracaso rotundamente, lo mire por el rabillo del ojo, y me encontré con su mirada fija en mi. Eso hizo que los rojos volvieran a danzar por mi rostro.

Me arme de valor y cuando pude correr a los rojos, voltee a verlo, es seguía mirándome intensamente y con un dejo de insatisfacción. Paso un largo minuto en que ninguno de los dos dijo ni mu.

"hace frio ¿no crees?" Dijo, pero no miro a la ventana, sus ojos me tenían atrapada.

"el normal en Forks" dije.

"si, lo normal" dijo suprimiendo una sonrisa, hasta eso era encantador en el. En eso su expresión cambio a una de fastidio.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte

"creo que tu novio se molesta de que te hable"

"creo que te equivocas"

"no, jamás me equivoco" dijo cortante.

"si lo haces" dije.

"no, jamás" si que era testarudo.

"claro que sí, yo no tengo novio" dije como si fuera obvio, pero pude ver un atisbo de felicidad en su cara, eso me agrado.

"me intrigas" dijo.

"no más que tu a mi" musite en otro arranque de espontaneidad.

"puede ser, pero no te conviene conocerme" dijo, lo mire interrogante.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué pasaría si yo no fuera la clase de persona que tienes a tu alrededor? ¿Si fuera…especial?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

"diferente, lo eres, pero no creo que eso tenga que ver con tu compañía" dije, El señor Banner llego 5 minutos antes de que acabara la clase, me sorprendí al escuchar la chicharra.

Empecé a guardar mis cosas, mientras con mucho pesas recordaba la clase que le seguía a esa, gimnasia, mi gozo en un pozo,-pero uno muy profundo-

Escuche como la banca de alado se movía, al parecer mi compañero se iba.

"hasta mañana Bella" no pude evitar disfrutar con deleite como sonaba mi nombre pronunciado en su aterciopelada voz, deje de respirar y trate de calmarme en el camino al gimnasio.

Entre a los vestidores y me senté en la banca de enfrente de mi casillero, me tome la cara con las manos y sentí mi cara ardiendo, por haberme sonrojado tanto no había sentido mi temperatura corporal normal. Tampoco había notado el ardimiento que sentía en mi pecho.

Comencé a asustarme, Salí corriendo del gimnasio hasta el estacionamiento, me detuve en la entrada de estacionamiento tratando de recordar por encima del dolor y las nauseas que empezaba a sentir donde había dejado la maldita camioneta.

Me lleve la mano a la frente, seguía igual de caliente pero el ardor estaba en aumento, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y qué decir de mi estomago si no hacia algo rápido dejaría mi marca personal en el pavimento del estacionamiento.

"Bella…" dijo una voz aterciopeladamente preocupada, que estaba muy cerca.

"tengo que ir a casa" respondí "vete" lo que menos quería es que me viera en ese estado.

"no" dijo Edward, no alcance a responder, no sentí cuando es que los brazos de Edward me alzaron y empezo a caminar, tampoco cuando empecé a jadear.

-resiste, ya casi llegamos a la enfermería- dijo preocupado.

Y entonces me angustie, no me podía llevar a la enfermería, me pedirían mi historial médico y después Edward desaparecería.

No quería que eso pasara.

"es...pe...ra" logre decirle, pero él no me puso atención, con mucho esfuerzo alce una mano y la puse en su cara, el ante el contacto, paro de caminar y volteo a verme. Trate de que mi voz sonara con fuerza.

"no es necesario, ir a la enfermería" dije con un hilo de voz "solo necesito ir a casa."

"necesitas que te revisen" dijo cortante.

"por favor" suplique con lo último que me quedaba de voz.

El me miro por un segundo, después hacia la enfermería y por ultimo al estacionamiento.

El débil susurro de su volvo, me trajo un poco de paz, no me pregunto la dirección o tal vez si, cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie, recobre un poco de fuerzas, y pude ponerme en pie, eso fue un logro, pero no pude dar ni dos pasos más.

Los brazos de Edward volvían a tenerme presa, entro a la casa, muy rápido, me dejo en el sillón, el frio contacto de su piel había hecho que las nauseas s fueran, ya no necesitaba ir al baño, peor si un vaso con agua.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, un vaso con agua apareció frente a mí, le di las gracias a Edward con la mirada y bebí todo el vaso de un jalón, se acomodo al lado de mí.

Así nos quedamos unos cuantos minutos, puse la mano en mi cara y note que la temperatura había bajado y el ardor era casi imperceptible.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto cauteloso.

"sip fuerte como un toro" dije con media sonrisa, mi voz había recuperado un poco de fuerza.

Alargo una mano y acaricio mi cara, su piel estaba fría, pero su roce logro que los colores volvieran a danzar por mi rostro.´

"creo que yo también soy especial" dije aturdida por su roce.

"eso ya lo sé" sonrió "Bob es muy afortunado" dijo molesto.

"¿Quién?" suprimió una sonrisa, feliz de que me haya olvidado de mi pareja ficticia

"Bob, con quien iras a la fiesta de Alice" me aclaro.

"no hay Bob" dije atrapada por sus ojos, me miro dudoso. "lo invente para alejar a Mike" dije aturdida, parecía aliviado.

"Bella" me miro intensamente "¿Quieres ser mi pareja?" No sabía que decir, fue tan sorpresivo que lo único que atine fue asentir. Me miro de una forma que no supe interpretar, pero que me encanto.

Se acerco lentamente hacia mí y pude sentir su fresco aliento rosarme las mejillas, sus pestañas casi me rosaban, y pude detenidamente sus hermosas facciones, incluyendo sus tan apetecibles labios.

"me tengo que ir" susurro pesadamente.

"no te vayas" musite.

"eso me gustaría, pero mis hermanos se van a molestar si no voy por ellos"

"si no hay de otra" dije rendida, pensé en el lado positivo, me podía meter a bañar y comer algo, recuperar fuerzas.

"nos vemos mañana Bella, recupérate" dijo y rozo suavemente sus labios contra mi mejilla, sentí que mi corazón se paraba por un segundo y después aceleraba mas y mas.

No miro atrás, cuando se compuso y se fue, yo me lleve la mano a donde me había besado.

Si, la fiesta sería interesante.

* * *

**agradesco sus reviews y sus alerts y sus favorites, me alegran mucho mis dias sin internet, no iba a subir hasta el lunes pero decidi darles este regalito, al igual que mi one shot I LOVE YOU es un regao, el lunes tendre un regalo para ustedes parte de dos capitulos para aqui se llama, 100 maneras de saber que eres crepusculomaniaca , esta chistoso y se van a reir, perdon si no respondo sus reviews pero no internet en casa, y las horas que tengo permitidas usar la compu las uso para escribir, siento que valenmucho la pena.**

**nos vemos el lunes!!!!! ^_^ thanks again!!!**

**synchronicity- spiralling**


	8. melody

**Los personajes no son mios solos los usos para entretener. ^_^**

* * *

**Bella pov.**

Me tomo unos segundos reaccionar, y con paso torpe subí las escaleras tome el neceser para el baño, el cual fue como la gloria y solo hay en el baño cuando mi mente estuvo lo bastante clara me di cuenta de algo.

Iba a ir con Edward Cullen a una fiesta. A una de disfraces, donde seguramente tendría que bailar, cosa que no se me da para nada bien. Me di un par de golpes contra la pared del baño, fue horrible.

Bestia, bestia, bestia.

Deje de torturarme en el baño, para torturarme en mi habitación, hubo un momento en que me sentí feliz, me imagine yendo con Edward a la fiesta y bailando juntos, sin que mi torpeza extrema arruinara el momento, claro que eso solo sucedería en mi imaginación.

La tarde paso más lenta de lo que me gustaría, quería que fuera mañana para poder…asistir a la escuela, si claro, no hay que engañarnos, quería ver a Edward más que nada, pensé que si hacia rápido los deberes y la cena la tarde pasaría igual de rápido, pero pronto me descubrí no teniendo nada que hacer.

Me senté en el sofá, agarre el control y comencé a hacer zapping mientras esperaba a que la cena estuviera lista, no había nada interesante, deje una película de terror mientras me acomodaba, no era muy buena, en si me pareció que el vampiro era ridículo, aunque el actor era bien parecido, pálido y con un cierto aire encantador, la damisela en aprietos era (como todas) increíblemente hermosa, note como los parpados me pesaban, incline la cabeza hacia atrás.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue el sonido de la patrulla al estacionarse, abrí los ojos, me sorprendió la posición estaba acostada en el sofá y una cobija me cubría del frio helado de la noche, no recordaba haberme tapado con ella, la tele estaba apagada, tampoco recordaba haberla apagado. No pude pensar más en ello pues Charlie entro por la puerta.

"hola bella" dijo mientras colgaba su chaqueta.

"hola, papá ¿Qué tal el día?" pregunte mientras me paraba y caminada a la cocina, en espera de encontrarme la cena quemada, pero no olía a quemado, y cuando lo revise, estaba perfecto.

"Aburrido, huele delicioso" dijo Charlie sentándose en la mesa. Extrañada tome un plato y le serví la cena, me serví un poco a mí y me senté con él.

"bella" dijo Charlie llamando mi atención "el sábado vamos a ir a comer a casa de Billy y Jacob ¿Qué te parece?"

"genial, tengo ganas de ver a Jake" le sonreí, en verdad que tenía ganas, de chica él era mi único amigo de forks en las vacaciones. Entonces recordé la fiesta y que tenía que pedir permiso.

"esto… papá" el me miro, poniéndome atención "Alice Cullen me invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños y quería ir" dije rápidamente.

"pensé que no te gustaban las fiestas" eso era cierto, no me gustaban, pero ya el había prometido a Alice que iría, y seria descortés dejar a mi pareja plantado.

"Alice es muy persuasiva" el entendió, me pregunto las cosas que todo padre pregunta, donde es, a qué hora es, lo único que me alegro es que no preguntara con quien iba a ir.

Terminamos de cenar, y lave los platos, después subí exhausta a mi habitación, no sabía el porqué si había dormido una larga siesta. Me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo tan pronto toque la cama, soñé con Edward y yo bailando juntos, el sonreía, con la misma sonrisa que recordaba del hospital.

El tomaba mi cintura y dábamos vueltas en una gran pista vacía, solo estábamos él y yo, se acerco a mí, y yo a él, estaba a unos cuantos milímetros de sus labios, cuando…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, la habitación estaba clara, los cerré con fuerza, quería. No, exigía regresar a mi sueño, lo intente varias veces pero no pude, y resignada me pare, y comencé a arreglarme para ir a la escuela.

Cuando tome el peine para tratar de domar mi cabello, note que mi mano tenía tres pequeños círculos lilas, pase la mano por ellos, dolían, no me espante pues sabían él porque me salían.

A pesar de todo, estaba enferma, no había pensado en el cómo me sentía al estarlo, pero no iba a pensarlo, no mientras estaba a unos cuantos minutos de entrara al instituto y fingir que todo estaba bien. Aleje de mi mente ese tema.

Mi ánimo mejoro, cuando subí a la camioneta y pensé que podría ver a Edward, conduje lo más rápido que pude que no fue mucho, para llegar temprano, estacione la camioneta en el lugar del día anterior.

Tan pronto apague el motor, la puerta del conductor se abrió, y Alice asomo su cabeza por ella.

"hola Bella" dijo notablemente feliz y entusiasta "¿quieres contarme algo?" dijo más feliz, tomando mi mano y sacando de la camioneta, empezo a dar pequeños saltitos de impaciencia en su lugar.

"bien, pues….no Alice, no tengo nada" dije exprimiendo mi memoria pero no había nada. Hizo un mohín

"entonces ¿todavía no tienes pareja?" dijo con voz, contenida. Y lo recordé.

"ah…eso" me sonroje al recordar mi sueño.

"si, eso" se puso feliz y comenzó a saltar de nuevo.

"ya tengo pareja" me miro esperando "es Edward" dije bajito, solo para ella, entonces me dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¡qué bueno!" chillo, y me soltó, pero tomo una de mis manos. "¿crees que me puedas ayudar con los últimos detalles de mi fiesta?" dijo utilizando todos su poder de persuasión en mi, era un monstruito en potencia.

"si Alice, tu dime que hago, y lo hare" dije vencida.

"genial" dijo y la campana sono, se despidió con la mano y danzo hacia el edificio.

Suspire.

"vas a llegar tarde" dijo una voz terciopelo, muy cerca detrás de mi.

"en un momento iba a ir" debatí y voltee lentamente, solo para encontrarme con unos ojos orados, que irradiaban dulzura y felicidad. "veo que estamos de buenas hoy" musite mientras caminaba al edificio, el me siguió sin problemas.

"si, estoy feliz" dijo sin tapujos.

"¿y eso?" dije con la curiosidad derramándose en cada una de las palabras, el se rio bajo.

"ayer, fue un día interesante" dijo, quería preguntarle mas pero llegamos a mi salón demasiado rápido, suspire en la puerta.

"nos vemos luego bella" musito y me miro de una forma que no supe interpretar pero que me encanto. Sentí las mejillas calientes, sacudí la cabeza y entre a clases.

Las clases fueron bastante aburridas, cuando iba saliendo de historia rumbo al comedor, una mano fría tomo la mía y la jalo.

"recuerda que me prometiste ayudarme" dijo la melódica voz, de Alice, mientras me llevaba arrastrando hacia un aula que no conocía.

"está bien" dije, cuando me dejo en medio del salón, era amplio y habían en las esquinas cajas marrones amontonadas.

"en realidad, no es mucho" musito mientras sacaba una cinta amarilla de su bolsa. "solo quiero tomarte medidas" dijo, mientras me quitaba rápidamente mi chaqueta, me congele cuando el helado viento se topo con mi piel.

"será rápido" dijo Alice, danzando a mi alrededor, midiéndome de la cabeza a los pies. Pero se paro cuando midió las brazos, tomo mi mano, y después a mí.

"me pegue sin querer "mentí, Alice me caía bien y no quería que se fuera de mi lado, no tan rápido.

"Bella ¿confías en mi cierto?"

"claro que si Alice, eres mi amiga" eso era verdad, confiaba en ella, solo que no confiaba en mi, y en si estaba prepara para su respuesta, ella tomo mas medidas.

"tengo que ir rápido al estacionamiento, no te muevas" me dijo seria, y me dejo sola.

La curiosidad me pico y me acerque a las cajas marrones, dispuesta a abrir una, para saber su contenido, cuando escuche una melodía, notas hermosas, destilando dulzura.

Salí del salón, pero la música no estaba afuera, pase por todas las esquinas del salón buscando el origen, y en una de ellas, abarrotada de cajas había una puerta, de ahí provenía la música, como pude abrí la puerta y la empuje levemente y saque la cabeza para echarle un vistazo, casi no podía sostenerme.

Parecía una sala de música había diversos instrumentos musicales, Vi el gran piano (de donde provenían las notas) saque un poco más la cabeza, y vi a Edward tocando el piano, con los ojos cerrado, concentrado, recordé nuevamente mi sueño y su sonrisa y entonces.

¡Pum!

Caí de cara al piso, pues no me había dado tiempo de poner las manos, la música ceso de repente.

"auch" musite adolorida, escuche una risa ahogada, y sentí dos brazo fríos levantándome con delicadeza.

"¿estás bien?" me pregunto mientras me sentaba en el banquito del piano, yo me frotaba la nariz con una mano.

"si" dije "lamento haberte interrumpido"

"no importa" dijo, vi sus ojos y eran los mismos de esa mañana, sentí el calor en mis mejillas, desvié la vista hacia el piano.

"¿tocas?" me pregunto con voz dulce.

"Un poco" dije, René tenía un piano en Phoenix, y me había enseñado unas cuantas canciones, que no sabia tocar muy bien.

"toca algo" me animo.

"no recuerdo bien, mejor en otro momento" cuando no me duela tanto la nariz pensé, el sonrió.

"¿Por qué estas feliz?"Pregunte viéndolo.

El se acerco un poco más a mí, y susurro.

"estoy emocionado por ir a la fiesta…contigo" dijo, yo estaba petrificada, el si quería ir conmigo, una parte de mi, pensaba que lo había imaginado todo.

Estaba a punto de decirle que también estaba emocionada, cuando Alice entro fácilmente por la puerta en la que me caí.

"que desastre ahí en el otro cuarto" dijo, miro a Edward y después a mí, alternados.

"tu, fuera" le dijo a Edward.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte, no quería que se fuera, Edward sonrió torcidamente.

"porque, uno, tiene que ayudar a los chicos con las cosas de la fiesta y dos, el no puede ver tu vestido todavía" dijo Alice, note que tenia agarradas en su mano varias telas de diferentes colores.

"tiene razón" dijo Edward, se despidió de nosotras y salió por otra puerta que no estaba bloqueada de cajas. Suspire.

"¿Para qué es todo eso Alice?" señale las telas.

"para ver qué color te queda mejor, pienso que es el azul pero tengo que estar reparada" dijo Alice mientras empezaba a ponerme contra la piel los pedazos de tela.

"no me digas que vas a ser tu mi disfraz" dije,

"sip"

"estas bromeando ¿cierto?"Pregunte.

"Nop" dijo feliz. "no te preocupes, Bella tengo demasiado tiempo libre y tu vestido estará listo para el viernes"

"no debías molestarte" dije haciendo una mueca, era más de lo que merecía.

"otra vez, no te preocupes" dijo "solo una cosa"

"¿Qué?"

"vas a ir el viernes a que te arregle en mi casa, eres mi invitada de honor"

"no lo merezco"

"oh claro que si, así que deja ya de decir eso, que ni tú te la crees" dijo fingiendo enojo, pero sonrió.

"está bien iré a tu casa" dije rendida,

El timbre sono y Alice me dejo en la puerta del laboratorio de biología. Entre y no dude en sentarme en mi mesa, Edward se sentó lo más cerca posible de mí, sin tocarme.

"Así que Alice nos va a vestir" comento mientras el señor banner entraba a la sala con una televisión y una video casetera, íbamos a ver una película.

"Al parecer si" respondí, el señor banner apago las luces y empezo a correr la película, el ambiente cambio, sentí la necesidad de tocarlo, entonces una mano fría tomo la mía y empezo a juguetear con ella, sentía una descarga eléctrica cuando la tomo, y la tuvo durante toda la clase, agradecí que las luces estuvieran apagadas, porque si no todos verían a la envidia de Rodolfo el reno.

Las luces se encendieron, y me incline para crear un velo entre los dos, mientras trataba en vano de tranquilizar el calor de mi cara, Edward soltó mi mano.

"te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas" dijo y mi pulso subió cual cohete, mis mejillas estaba ardiendo, era patético.

Teme mis cosas, dispuesta a ir a gimnasia, el me siguió.

"mañana no vamos a venir" dijo en tono pesimista. "Alice quiere ir a Seattle a comprar unas cosas para la fiesta"

"mmm" dije, todavía no odia controlar la voz, entonces llegamos al gimnasio, suspire, en verdad que odiaba esa clase, vi a Edward, el se acerco a mí, su aliento rosaba mi cara, plantándome un delicado beso en la mejilla.

"nos vemos el viernes" dijo, mientras daba media vuelta, dejándome sin respiración y aturdida, así que no fue sorprendente que la clase de gimnasia haya recibido muchos golpes y haya dado algunos más, sin querer.

Adolorida, Salí del estacionamiento, subí a mi camioneta y arranque dispuesta a irme del estacionamiento, pase del lado de los Cullen y me despedí de Alice con una sonrisa, pude ver a Edward por el retrovisor del volvo viéndome.

El siguiente día mi humor mejoro sorpresivamente, el sol había decidió asomarse a forks, y o aproveche el suceso para usar la única falda que había llevado, desde Phoenix, aunque sabía que los Cullen no iban a venir, busqué el volvo en el estacionamiento y espere con ansias ir al comedor, pero ninguno fue, y mi humor bajo un poco, las manchas de mis manos aun no desaparecían, y pensé seriamente comprar unos guantes, era la única parte en la que brotaban.

Esa noche tuve el mismo sueño que el día anterior, el y yo bailando solos y para mi desgracia siempre acababa en el mismo punto, era irritante, el viernes llego, era el día en que vería a Edward y Alice me torturaría para ir a su fiesta, que en parte seria una tortura.

También amaneció soleado, así que me puse de nuevo la falda, llegue silbado al estacionamiento, y busque el volvo de la familia Cullen, pero no estaba, me extraño, tal vez y lleguen tarde, pensé para reconfortarme, espere ansiosa ir al comedor, pero en su mesa no había ni un alma.

A regañadientes tome una manzana y me senté al lado de Ángela, tratando de no mirar la mesa vacía, falle estrepitosamente.

"no van a venir" me susurro Ángela.

"¿Qué?"

"los Cullen no vienen cuando el día es hermoso" dijo "sus papas los llevan de excursión" la campana sono, y distraída, me dirigí hacia biología.

¿Irse de excursión cuando tienen una fiesta en menos de ocho horas? pensé, no, posiblemente no habían terminado los preparativos o algo. Las clases terminaron rápido, y corrí directo a mi camioneta, el sol se había vuelto a esconder entre grises nubes, que amenazaban explotar en cualquier momento, llegué a casa con toda la velocidad que daba mi camioneta.

Apenas avente la mochila en un sillón, cuando dos sonoros golpes la puerta me sobresaltó.

"¿lista?" me dijo Alice apenas abrí la puerta.

"¿ahora?" ella asintió, le pedí un momento y garabatee una nota a Charlie, tome una chaqueta, y Salí con ella, un imponente porche amarillo descapotable opacaba a mi camioneta en el asfalto.

"guau" dije "es genial"

"lo sé, me encanta" dijo mientras subía, la seguí. Alice condujo muy rápido y llegamos a su casa en minutos, era hermosa, blanca e imponente, perfecta para los Cullen, aparco en la cochera, mi corazón latió deprisa, cuando note el volvo de Edward.

"tu casa es muy bonita" comente, mientras me guiaba por las escaleras.

"mamá la decoro" dijo orgullosa.

"¿Dónde están todos?" pregunte, pues no nos habíamos topado con alguien.

"mis padre están en el hospital, llegaran más tarde, los chicos fueron a recoger sus disfraces, solamente estamos, Rosalie, tu y yo" dijo mientras habría una puerta color caoba.

Palidecí, esto iba a ser eterno.

* * *

**hola, tarde demasiado, pero pienso que esta largo, el sabado es mi examen de la prepa y estoy algo nerviosa, gracias por sus alerts y sus omentarios, me animan, ^_^ , tratare de subir antes del viernes, ¿de que se imagnan que seran los trajes de los cullen? ¿y de bella? ¿que pasara en la fiesta? **

**nos vemos**

**synchronicity- spiralling  
**


	9. for you

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE STEHANIE MEYE SOLO LOS USO COMO DIVERSION ^_^ NOS VEMOS ABAJO!!**

* * *

"Alice, eres genial" dije perpleja frente al espejo, no me reconocía, Rosalie y Alice habían convertido su baño -el cual era más grande que mi cuarto- en una estética profesional solo para arreglarme.

Rosalie se encargo de mi cabello termino más rápido de lo que creía, había hecho que mi cabello cayera en hermosos y estilizados caireles sobre mi cara y mis hombros.

Alice se encargo de los disfraces y cuando mi cabello estuvo listo me dio la bolsa negra que contenía mi respectivo disfraz, era un vestido azul obscuro con destellos, con los hombros descubiertos, y tenía mangas acampanadas, me llegaba una pulgada arriba de la rodilla, y tenía los bordes dorados, simplemente me encanto.

"eres una bruja ¿te gusta?" me pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras me tomaba hacia el espejo.

"Alice, eres genial, me encanta" musite.

"lo sé" dijo y me voltee a verla, disfrute del rose de la tela sobre mi piel "¿qué zapatos te pondré? Se pregunto, yo me asuste.

"a…Alice, no es necesario que tengan tanta altura" mejor si es ninguna, pensé.

"Tienes razón, no quiero verte en el piso toda la noche, ya se" dijo y salió de la habitación, cuando entro de nuevo, traía un par de tenis botas azules. "están pasados de moda, desde hace mucho, pero es lo mejor que tengo" dijo disgustada.

"son perfectos" dije mientras me los ponía.

El disfraz de Alice era bastante bonito, peculiar, igual que ella, de color plata con rosa, la parte de arriba también tenía una luna sin mangas, y con lazos que caían en sus pálidos hombros y brazos, la arte de abajo era una falda plateada, con un amarre adelante, tomo un par de zapatos platas.

"¿que eres Alice?" Pregunte.

"soy un hada" dijo y me mostro sus brillantes alas, que tenían espirales rosas.

"estamos listas" dijo Rosalie. Su disfraz era color vino, de dos piezas, la de arriba era una blusa, con lazos en el cuello, tenía las mangas separadas de la blusa, una falda muy corta, también de color vino cubría la mitad de sus muslos, de los zapatos de Alice tomo unas botas largas don un tacón súper delgado, se veía genial. "Alice ¿y los demás?"

"Carlisle y Esme, ya se fueron a la fiesta y los chicos están listos" dijo Alice, cerrando los ojos, le iba a preguntar el porqué, pero unos golpes a la puerta una voz grave me interrumpió.

"Alice ¿estás lista?"

"justo a tiempo" musito Alice, "es Jasper, nos vemos en la fiesta chicas" dijo y salió pitando del baño, me había quedado sola con Rosalie.

"Rosalie ¿Qué eres?" le pregunte, ella ni me miro, se movía frente del espejo.

"soy un ángel obscuro" dijo, señalo con la mirada las alas negras colgadas en un perchero.

No tuve que esperar mucho para que una voz diferente preguntara por Rosalie, era Emmett, me pregunte si tenía que salir, no había quedado en un lugar con Edward, me dirigí a la puerta y cuando la abrí allí estaba él, perfecto, en un traje negro con corbata roja, y la mitad de la cara estaba cubierta por una máscara blanca, maldije la máscara pues no me dejaba ver por completo la hermosa sonrisa que él me estaba dando. Al instante sentí que los colores subían a mi cara.

"hola" dijo.

"hola"

"¿nos vamos?" me pregunto dándome su brazo yo lo tome.

"claro"

El camino a la fiesta fue silencioso y vergonzoso pues nos pillamos varias veces viéndonos, a esas alturas ya no era bruja más bien era tomate.

"y… ¿el fantasma de la ópera?" pregunte tratando de bajar los colores de mi cara.

"Emmett y sus estúpidos disfraces" mustio y yo me reí.

"te vez hermosa bella" pare de reír, y el poco color que había logrado bajar estaba de vuela.

"g-gracias"

Llegamos al lugar, al lado del paseo marítimo con grandes y brillantes letras que rezaban "ilusión", pero nada indicaba que ahí fuera la fiesta.

"¿aquí es?" le pregunte a Edward mientras me ayudaba a bajar del coche.

"si, el toque Alice esta adentro" abrió la puerta del bar para mí y vi a lo que se refería.

Globos por todos lados que decían en letras fosforescentes "Alice", el lugar estaba oscuro y solo podía ver por las luces de colores que iluminaban la pista y la barra, había mucha gente en ese lugar.

Edward tomo mi mano y me condujo del otro lado de la pista, tuve suerte de que las alas, antenas u otros accesorios de los disfraces de los demás no me mataran o me mandaran al suelo, del otro lado de la pista había otra salida.

"¿a tu hermana le gustan las ferias?" pregunte asombrada del poder de Alice, en el paseo marítimo había diferentes tipos de juegos mecánicos, puestos de chucherías y demás.

"le gusta la variedad" mascullo Edward "¿quieres dar un paseo?" me dijo con ojos brillantes, asentí y sin despegar su mano de la mía comenzamos a caminar. Habíamos un rato e cosas insignificantes, me pregunto por mi mama y sus locuras, a veces reía o sonreía y mi corazón se paraba… a medias por esa mascara que me estaba cayendo cada vez mas mal.

"luces molesta" comento mientas caminábamos. "¿Qué pasa?"

"tu mascara me molesta" no lo pensé simplemente salió, me puse roja al instante.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto sofocando una risa, lo mire feo y decidí meter la pata completamente.

"no me deja verte" susurre, el sonrió y con la mano que no estaba agarrando la mía, se quito esa horrible mascara y la lanzo hacia atrás.

"¿mejor?" pregunto con una sonrisa, mi corazón se detuvo y comenzó a latir más rápido.

"mucho mejor" logre decir.

Pasamos al lado de un oso enorme, blanco con manchas rosas, me gusto, imagine que era el premio de algún juego y era bastante torpe para jugar un juego que no fuera de mesa.

"¿lo quieres?" me pregunto Edward al oído, no me había dado cuenta de que me había parado justo enfrente el oso, yo mire a Edward y sin esperar respuesta me arrastro hacia el juego, era el típico de tira las botellas.

"no, Edward, no" trate de detenerlo, el solo puso los ojos en blanco y pago cinco dólares por sus tres turnos, y los tres los gano al señor no le quedo más que darle su magnífico trofeo.

"gracias" dijo Edward al recibir el ostentoso oso "para ti" dijo dándome el oso.

"no debiste" le recrimine tomándolo.

"tu lo querías, es tuyo" dijo, caminamos un poco mas, pero llevar el oso con una mano y agarrar a Edward con la otra se dificultaba bastante, Edward lo noto y me arrebato el oso.

"dámelo, ¿a dónde lo llevas?" le pregunte.

"estorba" dijo mientras miraba al oso "lo llevare con Emmett a la barra, el lo cuidara".

"¿Emmett está atendiendo la barra?"

"si, por favor no tomes nada que el té de" me miro seriamente "quédate aquí no tardo" y sin darme tiempo de responder o reaccionar, beso mi mejilla y salió corriendo hacia el bar. Atontada, camine un poco respirando profundamente, estaba en la luna, pero no me duro mucho.

"tsk, tsk" escuche un ruido proveniente de una carpa oscura, mire hacia atrás, estaba en los últimos puesto. "niña, ven" me llamo una voz de mujer dentro de la carpa.

"¿a mí?" pregunte a la nada.

"¿vez alguna otra persona por aquí? Entra ya." Gruño la voz, confundida entre a la carpa, había una mesa del otro lado estaba sentada una anciana, con toda la facha de gitana antigua, pero lo que más me llamo la atención eran sus hermosos ojos grises, había algo el ellos que eran especiales.

"siéntate" me indico bruscamente, hasta ese entonces fui consciente de la silla enfrente de mí, hice lo que me dijo.

"oh pequeña, los dioses me han indicado bien la dirección" dijo con voz espectral, quería reír, su voz sonaba bastante chistosa. "oh pequeña eh venido a salvarte"

"¿salvarme?" pregunte, ahora sí que me reí, al señora me miro feo "no lo creo" solo si tiene una forma de curarme de leucemia, pensé y me reí mas.

"Isabella Marie Swan deja de reírte" grito y me deje de reír.

"¿Cómo sabe mi…?" no pude acabar, era imposible jamás en mi vida había visto a esa señora.

"¿tu nombre?" completo, "bella, yo lo sé todo, así que escúchame bien, tienes que tener mucho cuidado, estas en grave peligro, los fríos están a tu alrededor y algo horrible viene por ti y nos e detendrá hasta acabar contigo termino con voz espectral.

"¿Quién…?"

"sht… "me puso su esquelético dedo en mis labios sellándolos "se acerca, tienes que salir de esta carpa, sino jamás volverás a verme, te puedo ayudar se que piensas que todo está perdido, pero hay una cura, es todo lo que te diré ¡vete, vete!" me ahuyento con las manos y no me quedo otro remedio que salir de ahí.

Camine hacia otros puestos, había dicho muchas cosas, ¿yo ni siquiera conocía a los fríos? Aparte ¿Qué puede ser peor que tener cáncer? Esa señora estaba drogada si pensaba que le iba a creer, cosas horribles vendrán por mí, jajá, no lo creo.

"bella "escuche la voz de Edward a mis espaldas, me asusto, no había sentido los, pasos de nadie atrás de mi.

"Edward" dije volteándome y me sorprendió de nuevo, me rodeo con sus brazos. "lo siento, camine un poco"

"no importa" mascullo, demostrando que si importaba, no quería que estuviera enojado.

"vamos a bailar" dije, de nuevo sin pensar, el me miro extrañado, pero acepto, y llegamos al bar mas rápido de lo que pensé, y empecé a hiperventilar, tenía miedo de pisarlo o caerme, o las dos juntas.

Me tomo de la cintura me guio hacia una esquina de la pista, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos sentí que el lugar estaba vacío que solo éramos Edward y yo, como en mi sueño, for you de the calling comenzó a sonar y Edward me apretó más hacia el subiéndome delicadamente a sus pies.

"así no te caerás" dijo cuando vio que iba a replicar, cerré el pico y me concentre en lo cerca que estábamos, en la música, en los latidos de mi corazón, dábamos vueltas por la pequeña esquina.

"pequeña brujita" susurro Edward en mi oído "¿qué me has hecho?" no respondí estaba disfrutando de su voz, sus labios tan cerca de mí. "me has hechizado de tal forma que solo quiera estar a cada momento a tu lado."

Se separo un poco para ver mi rostro "sea cual sea el hechizo…" acerco su cara a la mía y cuando hubo su dulce aliento roso mi cara "no quiero que me lo quites jamás"

"jamás" fue todo lo que pude decir, antes de que sus labios rosaran los míos y mi corazón saltara enloquecido contra mi pecho. Me volví loca, pase mis brazos por su cuello tomando su cabello y acercando o más a mí, el se puso rígido y me soltó delicadamente pero fuerte, me baje de sus pies, estaba avergonzada.

"necesito ir al tocador" no siquiera lo mire y tampoco espere una respuesta, a la altura de la barra pare, no sabía dónde estaban los baños.

"¡bella!" escuche que gritaba y voltee, Emmett me hacía señas de que fuera, me acerque, me reí de su disfraz de frankeinstein.

"¿Y Rosalie?" le pregunte.

"esta bailando con Alice, ¿quieres algo de tomar?" dijo de forma maliciosa, jamás había tomado pero era una fiesta y no le vi nada malo.

"¿Qué tienes?" pregunte.

"solo di ¿sí o no?"

"si" dije e hizo un intento de risa malévola, preparo algo rápido, me lo sirvió en un vaso bastante chiquito, su contenido era azul y no me dio buena espina.

"no lo veas así, es un caballito y no la pienses solo toma" dijo y yo le tome la palabra, tome el caballito y lo trague, su sabor me pico la garganta y dejo un sabor agridulce en mi lengua.

"¿Qué era eso Emmett?"

"un toro azul" dijo orgulloso. "oh por cierto, tu osa se porta muy bien, me recuerda a Rosalie, deberías ponerle rose" solo pude asentir, de repente me sentí muy feliz, con ganas de bailar, gritar y reír, busque a Edward en la pista y de repente mi sonrisa se fue.

Edward y Lauren se estaba besando, mi estado de ánimo cambio y las lagrimas comenzaron caer en mis mejillas, quería salir de ese lugar, escapar, me dirigí hacia la entrada del bar.

"eh bella ¿A dónde vas?" escuche a Emmett gritarme pero no voltee, camine por el paseo marítimo buscando una parada de autobús, un taxi lo que sea que me llevara a casa, todo estaba solitario y si no fuera por lo faroles estaría obscuro.

Me pare sobre la luz de uno, me asuste, ya no estaba en el paseo marítimo, me había adentrado en las calles de Port Angeles, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y buscar el apeo cuando el farol que estaba arriba de mi falló. Dejando la calle a obscuras, me cegué.

"vaya, vaya "dijo una voz grave, me puso los pelos de punta "Que tenemos aquí" dijo voz ahora burlona.

"delicioso" respondió otra voz, pero esta era de mujer "¿compartimos James?"

"claro Vic" mis ojos se acostumbraron a la negrura my tarde, vi dos siluetas, acercándose a mí tranquilamente como si estuvieran paseando por la calle.

De pronto nada existía, ni la fiesta, ni Lauren, ni Edward.

Solo podía pensar en los ojos color sangre que se acercaban.

* * *

**alooo!!!!**

**como estan??? yo muy bien el sabado hice mi examen para la prepa y les agradesco si se tomaron la molestia de mandarme un ensamiento de suerte ^_^ mi osa rose estuvo molestando que queria estar en un capi y ya le cumpli su sueño dorado jeje, epero que les guste, mañana y pasado no tengo clases asi que tratare de subir antes del viernes.**

**gracias por los reviews, visiten fictional world30 . blogspot .com **

**los disfraces de Bella, Alice y Rosalie estan en mi pagina, nos vemos!!!!**


	10. in the shadows

**nota: ya saben... nada es mio todo es de stephanie meyer solo lo uso ara dievrtirme ^_^ y divertirlos a ustedes!!!! nos vemos abajo**

**

* * *

  
**

De pronto nada existía, ni la fiesta, ni Lauren, ni Edward.

Solo podía pensar en los ojos color sangre que se acercaban.

Me tenían hipnotizada y totalmente atrapada, y entonces algo choco conmigo empujándome hacia una pared, la luz regreso, muy tenue y vi lo que me había empujado, la espalda de Edward me tenia aprisionada contra la pared.

Un gruñido salió de su pecho, seguido por muchos más.

"Cullen, que gusto" dijo la voz que identifique como james.

"quisiéramos decir lo mismo" me sorprendió la voz enojada de Carlisle, me incline suavemente hacia un lado de la espalda de Edward, contuve el aliento, todos los Cullen estaban rodeando a la pareja de ojos rojos.

"oh vamos" dijo james "no tengo problema con compartir" dijo como si nada, ¿se estaba refiriendo a mi?, imposible yo no soy comida, me respondí, el fuerte gruñido de Edward me sobresalto, haciendo que casi soltara un grito. Casi.

"lo siento pero no es discutible" voltee a ver a Carlisle estaba serio y con los brazos cruzados, a su lado se encontraba la que supuse era su esposa quien miraba fijamente a la pareja del centro. "tienen dos opciones, se pueden ir y jamás regresar o quedarse y enfrentar las consecuencias"

"sin opciones" amenazo Edward entre gruñidos.

Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de que Alice estaba junto a Edward, a un lado de mi medio salida cabeza, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper le cerraban el paso pro atrás con miradas amenazadoras, Emmett tenía una expresión de emoción contenida, como si esperara una orden con satisfacción.

"!por favor¡" dijo exasperado james "es solo una humana, que huele bien, señores somos vampiros, seamos razonables, esto se puede dividir" todos los del circulo gruñeron fuertemente. "en ese caso, escogemos la segunda opción" dijo y se inclino dispuesto a saltar, todos lo imitaron.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, incluso antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos o analizar todo eso, un aullido cercano sorprendió a todos, incluyéndome, un segundo circulo se había formado ahora rodeando a los Cullen, enfoque mi vista en algo que se movía, era un lobo.

"¿iban a jugar sin nosotros?" pregunto una voz gruesa y sarcástica "¿Dónde quedaron sus modales chupasangres?"

"esta no es tu parte, lárgate" respondió Jasper, tranquilamente pero sin perder su posición.

"Port Angeles es territorio libre" dijo y por fin lo vi, era alto, no, era altísimo, moreno, y solo vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos, dejando ver su muy bien formado pecho, me miro por un segundo "si somos más, serán menos las posibilidades de un escape ¿no creen?"

Sea quien sea, el me parecía muy familiar, sus ojos negros me eran extrañamente conocidos de toda la vida, pero era imposible jamás había visto a esa persona.

"lárgate" gruño Edward.

"Edward, el tiene razón" interfirió Carlisle.

"Entonces que así sea" volvió a decir el extraño conocido, volvió a mirarme y pude ver un atisbo de reconocimiento, el si me conocía. "¿Cómo…?"

"lo siento, pero así yo no juego" interrumpió james, y con un gran salto atravesó el muro de mi lado, los lobos, que eran muchos, lo siguieron, el extraño conocido, la señora Cullen, Jasper, Emmett, también, Carlisle fue también después de decir "voy después" .

Edward me cargo, estaba tan confundida, aterrada y al mismo tiempo tan agradecida que no pude protestar.

"espera" dijo Rosalie y se acerco a nosotros "tu no lo vas a hacer" dijo dirigiéndose a Alice, "y tu menos" ahora le dijo a Edward muy seria, Edward bufo, fuera lo que fuera Edward se tenso, Rosalie se inclino a mi odio. "lo siento mucho bella" lo siguiente que vi fue su imagen entre sombras y un dolor punzante en mi cabeza.

Sentí el blando de mi cama debajo de mi, sentía mi respiración profunda y acompasada, lo más seguro es que siguiera dormida, vi entre mis pestañas mi habitación iluminada solo por el resplandor de la luna, había dos personas en ella y no me costó ningún trabajo reconocerlas.

Edward estaba sentado en mi vieja mecedora con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos fuertemente enterradas en su cabello, Alice estaba recarga en el escritorio de mi destartalada computadora con los brazos fuertemente cruzados.

"Rosalie, no debió haberle pegado tan fuerte" susurro Edward, bajo peor lo suficientemente fuerte para que le escuchara.

"no había de otra" respondió Alice de igual forma. "lucia bastante asustada"

"¿ya acabaron?" pregunto Edward.

"no lo sé, tu sabes que no puedo ver nada por los licántropos"

"Carlisle tarda mucho"

"no te preocupes, ella está bien, la veo despertando mañana"

Edward suspiro, y recargo su espalda a la mecedora sin hacer ni un solo ruido, cerro lo ojos, era un sueño muy raro, Edward y Alice en mi cuarto esperando a alguien, bastante raro, no me sorprendió el sonido de la ventana al abrirse quería que el sueño siguiera.

"perdón por llegar tarde" reconocí la voz y la figura de Carlisle "¿Cómo ha estado?" pregunto.

"no ha despertado desde el golpe de Rosalie, creemos que fue demasiado fuerte" respondió Edward, parándose de inmediato y acercándose a su padre.

"ya veo, la revisare" dijo, note el maletín que traía en su mano, y sentí sus frías manos revisándome, pero aun así mi respiración no cambio, me estaba preocupando y por el rabillo del ojo vi la misma preocupación en los ojos de Alice.

"su condición no cambio, pero puede que le duela la cabeza mañana" dijo tapándome de nuevo con el cobertor., Edward inhalo fuertemente y Carlisle asintió. "tenias que saberlo" dijo Carlisle finalizando.

"¿Qué paso con ellos?" pregunto Edward.

"la manada se encargo de la mayor parte" dijo y se sentó en la cama, tapando mi vista hacia Edward. "tienes que son buenos"

"buenos para nada" corrigió Edward. "esto no debía haber pasado"

"no me veas de esa forma" dijo Alice "yo no fui la que beso a Lauren" eso removió algo en mi interior.

"sabias que me iba a besar" la acuso Edward.

"esa tipa estaba borracha y fue un impulso que no preví" se defendió Alice, para después atacar "eso hizo que bella saliera corriendo de ahí, en parte fue su culpa por tomar las extrañas combinaciones de Emmett"

"es cierto" intervino Carlisle "lo que me preocupa es cuanto asimilo acerca de nosotros" todo se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, que solo fue roto por Edward.

"¿no lo vez?"

"no ah tomado una decisión aun" respondió Alice.

"será mejor que nos vayamos, puede que se despierte con tanto ruido" dijo Carlisle y salto por la ventana.

"nos vemos luego bella" se despidió Alice y siguió a Carlisle, me quede sola con Edward el se sentó en la cama.

"bella…" susurro "siento mucho lo de esta noche, nos e suponía que terminara de esta forma, solo espero que no me odies" dijo y rozo delicadamente sus labios con mi mejilla y con un movimiento salió por la ventana, cerrándola.

¿Odiarle? Jamás podría, si me hace sentir esto tan bonito, jamás podría odiar a una criatura tan perfecta como él, tome aire profundamente y me entregue completa a Morfeo, huyendo, no quería pensar, no ahora.

Los rayos matutinos del sol, me despertaron al día siguiente, lo primero que vi fue mi disfraz perfectamente acomodado en la vieja mecedora, una prueba de que en parte no lo había soñado todo.

"bella, ¿estás despierta?" escuche a Charlie desde la puerta, me recargue en mis codos enderezándome, tenia puesta mi pijama, pero no recordaba habérmela puesto.

"si, papá" balbucee, la puerta se abrió y Charlie entro, vestido como todos los sábados que se iba de pesca.

"ayer llegaste muy tarde jovencita" me regaño pero pude ver felicidad en sus ojos.

"lo siento papá" musite.

"¿y qué tal te la pasaste?" dijo entusiasmado, las imágenes del día anterior llegaron a mi cabeza, Edward, las palabras de la vidente, las palabras de Edward, el beso, el trago, el otro beso y la demás noche.

"bien" logre decir "Alice sabe hacer una fiesta" eso era verdad, no quería preocupar a Charlie con lo que probablemente eran delirios de una borrachera.

"me parece bien, ¿recuerdas lo que habíamos planeado para hoy?" dijo con ojos brillantes, trate de recordar, pero nada, el lo noto "la visita a Billy y Jacob"

"aaa… esa visita" genial distraerme, era lo que necesitaba aun no quería pensar, no quería.

"si, de hecho fui a pescar con Billy y nos invito a desayunar pescado ¿Qué dices?"

"claro" lo que sea para huir de mi, pensé.

"entonces vístete y te esperare abajo ¿notaste el bonito día de hoy?" dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"si, muy bonito" susurre, tome mis pastillas, sentí un pequeño dolor punzante en la cabeza era ignorable, me vestí con lo primero que encontré, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y conteste, extrañada, a nadie le había dado mi numero.

"¿bella?" dijo una voz cantarina que conocía bastante bien.

"hola Alice, ¿cómo tienes mi numero?" inquirí.

"ayer en la fiesta me diste ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?" Pregunto audazmente.

"me duele un poco, ¿sabes por qué?"

"ayer tomaste un poco, te mareaste y te caíste, te diste un buen golpe" dijo como si lo estuviera leyendo, no me convenció.

"ok" musite.

"bien, tengo que irme, ¿te importaría si paso a tu casa por la tarde?"

"no para nada" respondí, tenia preguntas para ella.

"bien, nos vemos entonces" y colgó, baje las escaleras y Charlie insistió en conducir, así que fuimos en patrulla hacia la Push, la reserva india, no tomo mucho tiempo, la patrulla anda más rápido que mi pick up, paramos frente a una casa, con mas aspecto de granero que de granja, la puerta principal se abrí y salió quien supuse era Billy Black, estaba en silla de ruedas y nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

"!bella¡ hace mucho que no te veía" dijo mientras tomaba mi mano cariñosamente "estas muy grande y muy bonita" los colores de la vergüenza subieron a mi rostro.

"papá, deja en paz a bella ¿quieres?" del granero salió otra persona, altísima y musculosa, ¡era el chico de la noche anterior! Deje de respirar y los colores se fueron, otra prueba de que eso no había sido un sueño. El también pareció reconocerme, por segunda vez.

"puede que ya no lo recuerdes" dijo Charlie "es Jacob Black, solían jugar juntos de pequeños" claro que recordaba a mi amigo Jacob, pero el muchacho que tenía enfrente no tenía nada de él, salvo por sus ojos negros.

"deben tener mucho de qué hablar" dijo Billy "¿Por qué no dan una vuelta por la playa? Todavía no acabo el desayuno"

"apuesto a que ni siquiera lo has empezado" se burlo Charlie.

"bueno, no, pero vayan les avisaremos cuando esté listo" tras decir eso, Charlie y Billy entraron a la casa, dejándome sola con Jacob.

"hola" rompí la tensión, el sin siquiera responder tomo mi mano y me llevo a rastras a la playa, muy alejado de la casa.

"¿un hola de respuesta sería bueno?" replique cuándo me soltó.

"lo siento, hola bella" dijo y después me abrazo, apretándome fuertemente contra su pecho "hace mucho que no te he visto, me alegra que estés bien, me diste un susto horrible a los diez, y ayer fue tan… insoportable, pensé que te iba a perder amiga" después de todo eso, por fin me soltó, lo mire confusa.

"eso significa que, ¿lo de ayer no fue un sueño?" pregunte.

"no, aunque posiblemente para ti una pesadilla" dijo, necesitaba sentarme , me acerque a una enorme piedra que estaba cerca y me senté en ella.

"¿estás bien?" Pregunto sentándose en la arena, enfrente de mí.

"no lo sé" musite, "¿Cómo…?" trate de decir pero mis preguntas se estaban pelando pro salir todas de una vez.

"calma, bella, después de lo que viviste ayer estoy seguro de que estas en todo tu derecho de saber" dijo seriamente y yo decidí irme con la tangente.

"¿saber qué?"

"que en forks no todo es normal"

"¿a qué te refieres con eso?" pregunte confundida.

"en forks existen horribles peligros" dudo, me miro y con la mirada lo anime a que siguiera "estabas con un Cullen ¿cierto?" yo asentí, "posiblemente hay cosas que necesitas saber de ellos… y de mi".

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿te gustan las historias de miedo?" Me pregunto serio, volví a asentir. "esta no es una historia, es verdad, los Cullen no son una familia normal, son diferentes en muchos sentidos" o mire confundida, no me estaba dando ningún tipo de información y recordé las palabras del tipo de mi sueño, james, su voz sono con eco en mi cabeza.

"es solo una humana… somos vampiros"

"somos vampiros"

De pronto tenía ganas de vomitar y la cabeza me empezo a doler más.

"!bella¡" Jacob me sacudía, pero lo único que salió de mis labios fue.

"vampiros" el paro de sacudirme y asintió.

"si lo son, ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"el tipo de ayer, el lo dijo" dije en voz baja.

"me imagino que fue antes de que yo llegara" yo asentí. "tampoco soy normal, soy un…"

"licántropo, lo sé" termine, el asintió.

"lo siento"

"no lo sientas, esto no cambia nada"

"!Jacob! ¡Bella¡" escuche el lejano grito de Charlie, y volvimos a la realidad, Jacob tomo de mi mano y caminamos hacia la casa, fue bueno que no quitara su mano de la mía, me hubiera caído de bruces si no tuviera una guía que aferrarme.

Bien, la cosa estaba así, Edward era un vampiro, bueno, pues me había salvado, Jacob era un hombre lobo, bueno, porque por lo que sabia había acabado con las personas que me querían…cenar, todos los Cullen y los hale, e eran vampiro, asumo que buenos, tuve razón en lo que le dije a Jacob, eso no cambia nada, Alice seguiría siendo mi amiga, Carlisle mi doctor, Jacob mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo y Edward, bueno, Edward, ni siquiera sé que es el, sé que me gusta pero no emos llegado a nada, ya se , Edward seguiría siendo una persona muy querida para mi, con vampiros o sin ellos.

Ante ese pensamiento, mi ánimo subió bastante y disfrute del desayuno de Charlie y Billy, y junto con Jacob criticamos lo malos que son para cocinar, recordé viejos tiempos con Jacob y prometí volverlo a visitar, eso le alegro bastante.

Llegamos ceca del las doce a casa, y subí excusándome por dormir un rato más, y no era del todo mentira, pero no pude pegar el ojo, mis manos ardían y pesaban muchísimo, y sentía que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

"bella" la voz de Alice me asusto , estaba acostada al lado mío con sus enormes ojos dorados, viéndome.

"Alice, me alegra verte ¿me puedes llevar con Carlisle?" dije, ella asintió y se paro me tendió la mano como apoyo para pararme, con dolor se la di.

"Charlie" canto cuando bajamos a la cocina.

"¿si Alice?" dijo, parecía encantado con Alice, como si idolatrara cada palabra que ella dijera.

"¿puedo llevar a bella una pijamada en mi casa?"

"claro, Alice" en verdad parecía robot "nos vemos bella"

"adiós papa" dije y Alice me saco de la casa rápidamente, solo para meterme en un flamante porche amarillo.

"encanto Cullen, va estar bien" dijo mientras conducía rápidamente pro la carretera "y tú también"

"Alice…" empecé pero me callo, estábamos en su casa en menos de diez minutos.

"después, tiene que ver a Carlisle" me tomo en sus minúsculos bracitos y me llevo rápidamente por la casa hacia una habitación que supuse era el despacho de Carlisle.

"entra" acerté era la voz de Carlisle, ella me dejo en el diván de la habitación y salió.

"sabe como evadir las conversaciones" susurre, Carlisle rio.

"está asustada" dijo "¿Qué te duele?" pregunto asumiendo el rol que necesitaba, el de doctor.

"me duelen las manos muchísimo, no puedo agarrar nada" el tomo una delicadamente, tanto que ni siquiera me dolió.

"¿Por qué está asustada?" pregunte cuando de su maletín saco una jeringa.

"todos estamos así, ¿así que ya lo sabes?" dijo cautelosamente, yo asentí. "ya veo, ¿y qué piensas?"

"no me importa, aunque las he tratado muy poco, son maravillosas personas… o vampiros" dije con media sonrisa, el sonrió.

"gracias"

"De hecho es a ti a quien debería darle las gracias, el dolor está bajando" dije, mis manos empezaban a perder peso, vi hacia le techo tratando de no ver lo que hacía con la jeringa.

"Esto es raro" dijo, yo lo mire confundida. "te sonara repulsivo, pero tus manos estaban llenas de sangre" los ojos se me abrieron como platos, y él siguió. "es una reacción rara, pudo haber sido provocada por el susto de ayer, pero mientras estés tranquila no regresaran" me sonrió y me calme, confiaba en el, era mi doctor, vampiro pero doctor.

"¿Lo que me saco fue..?"

"sangre, pero no tengo problema con ella, hace mucho que deje de beberla" lo mire mas confundida que antes, era vampiro ¿cierto? "sangre humana, somos algo así como vegetarianos, solo bebemos sangre de animales"

"ah" dije de forma estúpida.

"será mejor que vayas a descansar" se paro y me guio hacia la puerta.

"tengo una especie de pijamada con Alice ¿Dónde está su cuarto?" Pregunte viendo hacia el largo pasillo, el teléfono de su oficina sono.

"tercera puerta, me gustaría acompañarte pero tengo que atender" asentí con comprensión, cero la puerta y camine hacia la que me indico. Abrí y entre.

Era grande y muy bonita, sin cama pero con un enorme sofá negro, me senté en él, y accidentalmente toque un apreté el botón de un control negro que se había camuflajeado en el sofá, una música de piano empezo sonar, era encantadora, una pared tenía un gran ventanal y pude ver que estaba lloviendo, el paisaje era hermoso.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que no era el cuarto de Alice, me acurruque en el sofá y disfrute de la música y el verde paisaje, de pronto la música seso, voltee hacia el reproductor, y vi la silueta de Edward.

* * *

**aloo**

**bien como ven, bella ya sabe lo que es edward, que pasara, si me regalan unos 5 reviews les prometo una super dosis de edward love en el proximo capi siiii!!!!!!****denle a las letritas verdes **

**los quiero, bezoz de synchronicity paar ustedes.**

**¡hasta la proxima!  
**


	11. confessions

**nota: los personajes no son miso son de stephanie meyer, yo solo los uso para jugar.**

* * *

** CONFESSIONS**

Su mirada se fundió con la mía como fuego mismo, por un largo minuto ninguno dijo anda, estaba tan concentrada en sus orbes dorados que me olvide de todo hasta de respirar, un estruendo e escucho proveniente del bosque, sobresaltándonos a los dos, parece que esa noche iba a llover.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" me dolió la forma tan brusca de su voz y que apartara su mirada, yo baje la mía, sintiendo con odio como mis ojos se humedecían.

"Alice me invito a dormir" conteste sin ánimo.

"esta no es su habitación" no quite la mirada del piso, prefería verlo a tener que ver su perfecta cara de molestia.

"lo sé. Llegue aquí por equivocación" me levante rápidamente del sofá y camine hacia la puerta, me obligue a verla y me arrepentí en seguida, Edward estaba recostado contra la puerta mirándome fríamente, recordándome la primera vez que lo vi.

"no dije que quería que te fueras" musito tranquilamente, con la mirada señalo el sofá, suspire antes de sentarme de nuevo.

"bien, hablemos" me sorprendió que las palabras salieran más valientes de lo que me sentía. Creía saber en qué iba su charla y decidí que abordaría el tema sin rodeos, total, ¿de qué seria retrasar lo inevitable?

"sé lo que tienes"

"sé lo que eres" hablamos al mismo tiempo eso nos sorprendió.

"¿Cómo...?"

"¿Cómo...?" sacudí la cabeza enérgicamente, el me miraba con calma, pero podía ver cuánto le costaba tenerla.

"las damas primero" hablo Edward cortésmente.

"¡vaya momento para ser caballeroso!" lo acuse. Edward solo se limito a sonreír, suspire derrotada, lo mire mal, no era justo que en un momento como este él me estuviera deslumbrando, era trampa.

"sé lo que eres" lo mire, pero solo encontré cautela, me insto con la mirada a seguir "en la tarde me entere" sus ojos se abrieron un poco, pero logro controlarlos y volverlos cautelosos.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"bueno, no fue algo difícil, ayer en la noche casi me cenan, Rosalie me golpea y en mi inconsciencia los escucho a ustedes hablar sobre... Sobre… lo que son y cuando voy a desayunar a la casa de mi amigo Jacob Black me entero de que él es un hombre lobo y tu un… un…" no sabía cómo me había salido todo de golpe, pero al final me apene, ¿le disgustara si dijera vampiro?

"un que" presiono.

"vampiro" dije con las mejillas rojas, me imagine que después de eso se reiría y diría que todo fue una broma muy buen planeada o algo por el estilo, el suspiro.

"¿eres amiga de Black?" escupió

"si" defendí mi posición.

"eso resuelve el reconocimiento de ayer" suspiro de nuevo "ese perro necesita un bozal"

"¡hey!" llame su atención, Edward me miro extrañado "no le digas así, es mi amigo, aunque sea un hombre lobo, no importa" rugí en defensa de él, no me había dado cuenta que estaba parada y unos pasos cerca de él, ni tampoco de que el cielo parecía estarse cayendo fuera del ventanal.

"¿y que yo sea un vampiro si?" su rugido furioso se convino con un trueno que resonó por la habitación.

"¡claro que no!" ahora fui yo la que estaba furiosa "¡tampoco me importa, para mi eres el mismo Edward!" estaba a punto de decir más, pero me tomo por los hombros arrastrándome y pegándome contra el gran ventanal, hablo más fuerte para que sus palabras se escucharan a través de el rugido de la lluvia.

"¡te debería de importar!" rugió "¿Qué no lo entiendes? Te puedo matar" dijo y como para mostrarme que era cierto, apretó un poco mis costados, pero estos me dolieran, probablemente me habían brotado más moretones y no los había notado, pero ahora, era muy consciente de ellos.

"no me importa" repetí luchando contra el dolor "es mi decisión, ugh… para mi todos son iguales, Alice sigue siendo mi amiga…ugh, Carlisle sigue siendo mi doctor y Jacob mi mejor amigo y tu…agh sigues siendo una persona muy importante para mi" el soltó mis costados y estos me dolieron, cerré los ojos tratando de controlar el dolor, los mismos brazos que habían producido el dolor ahora se ceñían a mi cintura con delicadeza, acercándome al pecho de Edward, me deje llevar.

"prefiero que me mates a apartarme de ti" musite, el soltó una risita y sin ningún problema me alzo en vilo, llevándome hasta el sofá y sentándome en su regazo, primero me apretó contra su pecho pero después me obligo a separarme de el para verlo.

"¿te lastime?" pregunto con la consternación en los ojos y l preocupación en la mirada, no confiaba en mi voz así que me limite a sacudir la cabeza. "perdóname" musito y volvió a acomodarme en su pecho, pasando su mano por mi cabello, desde la coronilla hasta la cintura, me estaba quedando dormida y aun faltaba un tema pro resolver, suavemente me aparte de él, Edward me dejo parar, me cruce de brazos y comencé.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" pregunte. "¿Carlisle te lo dijo?" no me iba a enojar con ninguno de los dos, y menos con Carlisle, el, que muy amablemente había guardado mi secreto, sabía que el día llegaría.

"si y no" lo mire confusa "algunos de nosotros…nacemos con una especie de dones" Edward me miraba cautelosos, posiblemente esperaba que gritara, pero a estas alturas nada me sorprendía.

"¿puedes volar?" hable con simple curiosidad, Edward se hecho a reír, le puse mala cara conteniendo las ganas de sacarle la lengua.

"debes dejar de lado el estereotipo de Hollywood" dijo entre risas "la mayoría de las cosas que están en las películas son farsas".

"¿tienes algún don especial?" pregunte irritada cuando paro de reírse.

"si" me miro de nuevo, esperando "puedo escuchar lo que la gente piensa" me petrifique, sintiendo como los colores empezaban a subir por mi rostro.

¿Puedes leer mi mente?"

"no y no sé porque" parecía frustrado por no poder hacerlo, mientras yo estaba más que aliviada por el raro funcionamiento de mi cabeza.

"así es como te enteraste de que tenia leucemia" afirme segura, estaba asombrada de que la palabra me saliera con tanta naturalidad.

"si" comenzó Edward "no pienses mal de Carlisle el trato de guardar tu secreto, pero esta madrugada cuando te reviso, se preocupo tanto que olvido que estaba en la habitación y olvido mi don" suspiro "sin leucemia eras frágil ahora lo eres más" me regalo una media sonrisa, pero estaba perdida en sus palabras.

"¿te importa?" pregunte de la nada, no muy segura de cómo reaccionaría si su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

"me importa tanto como a ti que yo sea vampiro" rio, el sonido fue tan maravilloso, y las palabras de Edward sonaban tan sinceras, las creí por completo, y sin pesarlo me arrojé con los brazo extendidos hacia él, atrapando su cuello, sus brazos atraparon mi cintura y volví a su regazo.

Estaba feliz.

"gracias" susurre contra su cuello, el no respondió y la lluvia empezó a cesar dejando un relajante silencio atrás.

"bien" dije "basta de hablar cosas pesimistas" me quede pensativa tratando de acomodar la información de mi cabeza "eres un vampiro y a mí no me importa" asintió "y yo tengo leucemia y a ti tampoco te importa" Edward volvió a asentir "¡me parece genial!" exclame finalmente, Edward se hecho a reír.

Su risa invadió toda la habitación y de paso me contagio, me dejo levantarme de su regazo, camine por su habitación viendo la gran pared de discos y sintiendo los ojos de Edward fijos en mi espalda.

"entonces, besaste a Lauren"

"no" me voltee a verlo, pero él estaba más cerca de lo que pensé que se me olvido lo que iba a decir.

"no la bese, ella me tomo de improviso y me beso"

"pudiste leer su mente ¿no?" me di cuenta muy tarde del tono de mi voz, aprecia una novia celosa, y ni soy su novia y no estoy celosa, ¡no estoy celosa! ¿O sí?, el sonrió.

"no pude leer su mente, porque estaba distraído porque alguien me ataco" dijo conteniendo su risa al ver mis mejillas coloradas.

"yo no te ataque" le dije recordando el beso que nos habíamos dado la noche anterior y sintiendo mi cara arder.

"¿casi comerte a una persona no es atacar?"

"b...bueno, si lo vez de esa forma, si" accedió "pero…" sus labios se estamparon con los mis tan rápidamente que no me dio tiempo alguno de pensar o de retenerlos cuando se alejaron.

"me gustas" musito serio y volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos. "eres la única persona que me puede atacar con besos" sus labios era dulces y trataban con delicadeza los míos, con cada roce de ellos mi corazón danzaba mas y mas rápido.

"guau" dije contra sus labios, trate de controlarme pero no pude evitar comportarme como la noche anterior, mis manos viajaron sin vacilar hacia su cabello, mi cuerpo se fundió al suyo, y mis labios se movían mas acelerados, necesitando los suyos.

El me correspondió de la misma forma, tuve la necesidad de separarme de él pues el oxigeno es algo que necesita mi torpe cuerpo humano, note que estaba más acelerada de lo que pensé y no era la única.

"atacarte resulta agotador pero vale la pena" dije tratando de controlar mi respiración.

"si que lo vale" susurro, yo me reí, me abrazo y me pego a su pecho.

"te quiero" musito, jamás me imagine lo poderosas que resultaban ser esas palabras en sus labios, con solo decirlas supe que me quedaría con el por siempre.

"te quiero" susurre y el pareció oírlo, me levanto fácilmente y me acerco de nuevo a sus labios rosando suavemente con los míos y yo me perdí.

"¿Bella?" Su rostro preocupado empezaba a dar vueltas y ya eran tres Edwards los que me hablaban. "¿Estas bien?"

"si, solo dejen de moverse por favor, creo que me estoy mareando" dije, Edward me llevo hasta el hermoso sofá negro y salió de la habitación, mientras las cosas empezaron a multiplicar, había dos puertas, dos espejos, dos lámparas, cuatro enormes ventanas, las nauseas amenazaban con salir así que cerré los ojos y deje caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

Escuche el abrir de la puerta y unos casi inaudibles pasos.

"Bella" la musical voz de Alice no me sorprendió, se acoplaba bastante bien con el silencio "vamos, se que estas despierta" con pesar abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que las cosas ya no se movían y que ya no veía doble.

"¿Edward?"

"no, Alice" soltó una risita "Edward fue a preguntarle algo a Carlisle, creo que lo asustaste"

"oh"

"si," sin aviso me abrazo "¡gracias bella! Te prometo que seré la mejor amiga de todo el mundo, y que hare que tu boda sea la mejor de todo el siglo"

"¡boda!" grite.

"si, no te asustes, es lo que hacen las amigas" dijo "ahora, tengo muchos juegos divertidos para nuestra pijamada" dijo jalando mi mano, en ese momento Edward apareció, con Carlisle detrás.

"Edward" dije feliz, el era mi milagro andante, le sonreí ante el pensamiento, el me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Alice, déjame revisarla" dijo Carlisle.

"pero si ya está bien" dijo ella haciendo un puchero "solo se puso así porque Edward la beso en exceso"

Sentí el calor subiendo a mi cara y cuando vi a Edward supe que si pudieran, su cara estaría tan roja como la mía.

"¿va a estar bien?" dijo Edward.

"si, tendremos una tranquila e inocente pijamada"

"pero…"

"no, no, no, bella es mi invitada hoy, tendremos una noche de chicas ¿eres una chica?"

"no, pero…"

"entonces, mientras no seas una chica no puedes entrar a mi habitación y no espíes" le dijo Alice seria, Edward suspiro derrotado, Alice era una monstruito bastante peligroso.

"nos vemos mañana bella" me dijo y me regalo la mejor sonrisa de mundo.

"Edward, ni siquiera lo pienses, si te veo en la ventana esta noche juro que te arranco la cabeza y Bella te diré que tengo baño en mi cuarto"

Demonios, pensé al adivinar mis planes de ver a Edward excusándome a ir al baño del pasillo, al parecer Edward también tenía planes. Edward me sonrió con pesadez le correspondí, Alice comenzó a jalarme hacia su cuarto de nuevo.

"encontraremos la forma" gesticule para él, Edward asintió.

"¡vi eso!" grito Alice, al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

El cuarto de Alice era hermoso, las paredes estaban pintadas de diferentes tonos de morado, con algunas rayas rosas, su cama era enorme y circular, tenía un gran espejo apoyado contra una pared junto a dos grandes puertas, del techo, en el piso había un montón de esmaltes para uña de diferentes colores, botellas de diferentes tañamos, una gran pila de películas, palomitas, chocolates, y ositos de goma, vi u tazón con una sustancia verdosa y otro con rebanadas de pepino.

"siéntate" dijo señalando un mullido cojín en el piso, me senté en el, escuche la puerta abrirse nuevamente y vi a Rosalie entrar con su camisón de seda rojo y súper cortísimo, después todo se oscureció.

"cambiate" me quite lo que Alice me había aventado a la cabeza, era azul con tirantes y venia con short.

"Alice ¿sabes que estamos como a diez grados verdad?"

"¿en serio? No se sienten" rosalie rio.

"tu no lo sientes"

"prenderé la calefacción, ve a cambiarte" dijo señalándome el baño.

"de nosotras no te salvas" dijo rosalie mirando los esmaltes del piso, entre acabada al baño, era hermoso, blanquísimo con detalles en dorado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la enorme bañera que ocupaba casi todo el espacio, me senté al borde de esta, suspire, quería con todas las ganas del mundo ver a….

"Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you…"

El vibrar de mi celular en mi vaquero, m sorprendió hacienda que callera dentro de la bañera, lo saque del pantalón y sin mirar quien era conteste.

"auch, hola" dije acomodándome en la bañera.

"¿te están torturando?" la voz que ansiaba escuchar contesto, al parecer alguien en el cielo me quería, mi corazón empezó a andar un mas rápido.

"todavía no, ¿tengo que preocuparme?"

"deberías"

"¿no hay nada que pueda hacer? Las noches de chicas no son lo mío"

"¿Dónde estás?"

"baño de Alice"

"Arriba de la bañera hay una pequeña ventana ¿la ves?" Con dificultad mire hacia arriba y la vi, era pequeña pero entraba perfectamente, tendría que subirme a la bañera.

"la veo"

"tenemos de dos" dijo la maravillosa voz de Edward "puedes pasar por la ventana o le puedo hacer una más grande a Alice" sonreí.

"te olvidas que estas en un baño con eco" dijo Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

"ups" dije. "no creo que una noche de chicas me mate"

"¿estás segura?"

"si, ¿Qué harás tu?"

"Alice de verdad me va a arrancar la cabeza si estoy de chismoso así que, saldré con jasper y emmet e iremos a…cazar"

"oh"

"si"

"¿Qué te diviertas?"

"eso suena bien"

"entonces, diviértete"

"tu igual"

"bien adiós" dije y espere a que colgara, pero no paso.

"adiós" dijo él, un silencio inundo la línea.

"bien…. Nos vemos"

"si, adiós"

"¿quieres salir mañana?"Pregunto. "conmigo claro"

"me encantaría"

"Alice se va a enojar"

"no importa"

"cuelga tu" le dije, sabía que la paciencia de Alice tenía un límite, un límite muy pequeño.

"cuelga tu"

"no, ya, en serio, cuelga tu"

"no, las damas primero, cuelga tu"

"¡no me importa quien sea, pero cuelguen ahora!" Grito Alice desde la puerta, entonces colgué "¡Bella, si no sales cambiada, juro que entro a cambiarte yo misma!" me pare como pude de la bañera, resbale un par de veces y me cambie rápidamente, era una pijama y era muy bonita.

"tres siglos en el baño" dijo Rosalie, enrojecí.

"Alice tiene un bonito baño"

"¿solo el baño?" Alice rio.

"perdón por el golpe de ayer" dijo Rosalie parecía sincera "no quería pegarte tan fuerte"

"lo sé, entiendo y creo saber por que, no te preocupes" le sonreí para quitarle importancia, ella también sonrió.

"escoge una película" dijo, señalando las dos pilas que tenía en frente, yo obedecí.

"¿drácula? ¿Entrevista con un vampiro?"

"son para reírnos un rato" explico Rosalie.

"a propósito, donde ¿y los ataúdes?" Alice y rosalie se echaron a reír.

"hay bella, es un mito" dijo rosalie "no dormimos"

"¿y las camas?" dije señalando la enorme cama redonda de Alice.

"¿viste que Edward tuviera una?" negué "eso es porque no las usamos precisamente para dormir y el no ha usado una en mucho tiempo" Rosalie rio.

"creo que le comprare una, puede que la necesite" dijo Alice y mi cara empezó a arder, entonces recordé algo.

"¿ustedes tienen algún don?"

"sip, yo tengo la precognición, a propósito no comas nachos, créeme me lo agradecerás"

"¿y tu Rosalie?"

"si ser extremadamente bella se considera un don, entonces si lo tengo"

"querrás decir extremadamente vanidosa" dijo Alice y le lanzo una almohada juguetonamente.

"quiero ver esta" dije mostrándole la caja de hechizada.

"las brujas son algo predecible" dijo Alice. "Bella, lo que quieres esta en el tercer cajón de ese mueble"

La mire confundida, ella solo me sonrió y me animo con la mirada, me acerque al mueble y abrí el cajón, solo había una libreta rosada, la tome, eso no era lo que estaba buscando.

"ábrela"

Lo hice y había un volante de una feria, llena d imágenes de las atracciones, un llamo mi atención era la adivina de la fiesta de Alice, claro que tenía pensado preguntarle a Alice acerca de la hechicera, tenía dudas acerca de lo que me había dicho, ella dijo que me podía ayudar, que había cura, que me podía ayudar.

Mire a Alice, ella me sonrió, rosalie estaba perdida en sus uñas, tratando de no ponernos atención.

"tienes que ir"

"sola" sentencie.

* * *

_En otra parte...._

_"ya estamos cerca" murmuro dejando a su presa de lado, se incorporo, sus ribios cabellos estaba perfectos a pesar del rapido almuerzo que habian decidido tomar "chicas" dos sombras se alasaron a sus costados "¿pueden oler eso?"_

_"impresionante" contesto la voz a su izquierda._

_"muy florar, delicioso" dijo la segunda sombra._

_"y es todo mio"_

* * *

**CANCION DEL CELULAR DE BELLA "YELLOW" DE COLDPLAY**

**see you soon ^_^**


End file.
